


Das Katzenhotel

by Feuchen



Series: Nekoma Katzenhotel [hq / knb - Serie] [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Nekoma ist ein Hotel indem Halb-Wesen leben und arbeiten, ohne Probleme zu haben.Yaku ist vor etwas auf der Flucht und landet mehr oder minder unfreiwillig dort...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hatte einen kleinen Traum, wo irgendwie zig Katzen waren und jemand meinte danach was von "ich will jetzt in ein Katzenhotel", danach hab ich ein wenig herumgegrübelt und irgendwie hat sich dann diese Idee entwickelt :'D
> 
> Einerseits wird das hier wohl ziemliches gefluffe, gleichzeitig aber wohl auch ein wenig... angstiger? :'D

Kuroo summte ein wenig vor sich hin, während er auf dem Rückweg zum Nekoma Hotel war. Sein schwarzer Katzenschweif schwenkte hin und her, während er eine Einkaufstasche in der einen Hand hielt.

Erst kurz vor dem Gebäude stoppte er und starrte erschrocken auf die, auf dem Boden liegende, Gestalt, deren Augen geschlossen waren. Ohne groß auf etwas zu achten, trat er auf denjenigen zu und kniete sich neben ihm auf den Boden, stellte die Tasche neben sich ab und besah sich den anderen Jungen einen Moment genauer, überprüfte dessen Atem und Herzschlag, bevor er ein wenig erleichtert durchatmete.

Langsam glitt sein Blick zu den braunen Katzenohren, die der andere hatte, bevor er auch dessen Schweif erkannte, der schlapp zur Seite auf dem Boden lag. Die Kleidung des anderen war zerfetzt und an manchen Ecken erkannte er, dass er ein paar Schrammen am Körper hatte.

Kurz schluckte Kuroo, bevor er den anderen, ohne groß zu zögern, hochnahm, mit einer Hand nach der Einkaufstasche griff und die letzten Meter zu dem Hotel, in dem er lebte und arbeitete, überbrückte. Der andere war ein Stück kleiner als er und somit auch leichter, so dass er nicht allzu große Probleme hatte. Erst recht, da es zum Glück kurz vor dem Gebäude war.

Er schob die Tür mit dem Körper auf, stellte die Tasche an der Seite ab und sah sich kurz um, bevor er jemanden entdeckte, der eine Spur hellere Katzenohren als er hatte, die mehr ins gräuliche gingen, allerdings eine schwarze Spitze besaßen. „Shibayama, kümmer dich um die Einkäufe.“

Der Junge nickte hastig und ging schnell an ihm vorbei, griff nach der Tasche, bevor er sich noch einmal zu Kuroo drehte: „Was ist passiert? Wer ist das?“

„Keine Ahnung“, entgegnete Kuroo und schüttelte nur den Kopf, „aber ich kümmere mich um ihn.“ Danach machte er sich mit dem Kleineren auf dem Arm auf schnellstem Weg in sein eigenes Zimmer, was in dem privaten Teil des Hotels lag, wo er ihn auf seinem Bett ablegte.

Ein wenig seufzend musterte er ihn noch einmal, bevor er dem anderen vorsichtig die zerfetzte Kleidung auszog, um dessen Schrammen und Verletzungen am Körper genauer zu mustern. Zumindest schien der Andere keine schlimmeren Verletzungen zu haben, auch, wenn sein ganzer Körper mit vereinzelten Schrammen überzogen war. Er würde zu gerne wissen, wer der andere war und was ihm passiert war.

Dennoch legte er ihm erst einmal die Bettdecke über den Körper, während er ein wenig schmunzelte. Dessen Katzenohren zuckten ein wenig, während er ansonsten friedlich zu schlafen schien. Auch, wenn es eher so aussah, als wenn der andere ohnmächtig geworden war, gerade sah er eher friedlich schlafend aus.

Vorsichtig strich er ihm über die Stirn, während er flüsterte: „Keine Sorge, hier bist du sicher.“

–*–

Irritiert öffnete er seine Augen, während er verwundert die Bettdecke über ihm umklammert hielt. Wo war er?

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal in einem warmen, gemütlichen Bett geschlafen hatte.

Verwirrt setzte er sich auf und schob die Decke so ein Stück von seinem Körper runter, blinzelte, als er neben sich einige Klamotten auf einem Stuhl zusammengefaltet liegen sah.

Einen Moment starrte er dorthin, bevor er die Tür aufgehen hörte und in Alarmbereitschaft seinen Kopf in die Richtung drehte. Seine Ohren zuckten eindeutig und seine Hände verkrampften sich in der Bettdecke über seinen Beinen.

„Oh, du bist wach“, sprach ein Junge, wohl ein wenig jünger als er, mit schwarzen, kurzen Haaren und grau-schwarzen Katzenohren ihn an, „Kuroo-san meinte, ich soll dir etwas zu Essen vorbeibringen.“

„Kuroo ...? Wer, wo bin ich hier eigentlich?“, fing er leise an und sah den anderen verwirrt an, blickte dann auf das Tablett und das Essen darauf, worauf sein Magen anfing zu knurren. Ein wenig rot geworden senkte er seinen Blick auf die Bettdecke. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann er das letzte Mal etwas Ordentliches gegessen hatte.

„Du bist im Nekoma Hotel“, sagte der Junge und trat zu ihm, stellte das Tablett auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett ab, „mein Name ist Shibayama Yuki. Kuroo-san hat dich draußen gefunden.“

Nur langsam hob er seinen Blick wieder und sah Shibayama an, bevor er zu dem Essen sah, was dieser neben ihm abgestellt hatte. „Entschuldige ... ich sollte euch keine Umstände machen. Ich –“

„Iss erstmal“, unterbrach Shibayama ihn und lächelte ruhig, schwenkte seinen Schweif ein wenig zur Seite.

Immer noch zu überrascht über die Freundlichkeit des anderen, griff er schließlich nach dem Tablett und stellte es vor sich auf dem Bett ab, um sich daran zu machen, ein wenig zu essen. Er wusste, dass sein Magen es vertragen konnte und das er nicht weit kam, wenn er nichts aß. Er konnte danach immer noch zusehen, dass er von hier verschwand. Er durfte nicht hierbleiben.

„Ich muss dann wieder gehen, gibt viel zu tun, also uh ...“, murmelte Shibayama, während er sich ein wenig am Hinterkopf kratzte und sich auf die Zimmertür zubewegte, „ruh dich aus, okay, ah ...?“

Er nickte nur ein wenig, ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen und stattdessen eher weiterzuessen. Er würde nicht lange hierbleiben. Sobald er wieder bei Kräften war, musste er verschwinden. „... Danke Shibayama“, brachte er dennoch noch leise heraus, bevor der andere das Zimmer wieder verlassen konnte.

„Kein Problem, du bist einer von uns, nicht?“, erwiderte Shibayama und lächelte ihn an, bevor er sich dann wirklich daran machte, das Zimmer zu verlassen und ihren Gast alleine zu lassen.

Ein wenig nachdenklicher stoppte er die Bewegung weiterzuessen und starrte einfach nur vor sich. ‚ _Einer von uns_ ‘, ging es ihm durch den Kopf und er lächelte ein wenig gequält. Er war nicht, wie die anderen und er würde nie so wie andere Katzenwesen sein.

Nachdem er fertig gegessen und das Tablett wieder auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt hatte, griff er noch nach dem Wasserglas und trank ein wenig langsamer daran. Er würde auf keinen Fall hierbleiben können. Er brachte die anderen nur irgendwann in Gefahr. Er musste von hier weg.

Langsam stellte er das leere Glas wieder neben sich und rutschte unter der Bettdecke hervor, blickte zu den Klamotten auf dem Stuhl und bemerkte dann, dass er nur seine Boxershorts trug.

Seufzend griff er nach den Sachen und zog sich langsam an. Zumindest passten sie ihm einigermaßen, was schon mal ein Vorteil war.

Seine Augen richteten sich auf die Tür, bevor er von dem Bett aufstand und auf diese zugehen wollte, als er in der Bewegung innehielt, als die Zimmertür geöffnet wurde. Erschrocken blieb er auf der Bettkante sitzen und starrte zu der Person, die eintrat. Derjenige schien ein Stück größer zu sein als er, während er eindeutig zu chaotisch umherstehende, schwarze Haare hatte, zusammen mit schwarzen Katzenohren. Seine Augen waren goldbraun, während sein Schweif ebenfalls schwarz und zur Seite geschwenkt war.

„Oh, du bist tatsächlich wach“, fing er an und grinste ihn an, „wie geht es dir?“

Ein wenig überrascht blinzelte er ihn einfach nur an. „Geht schon“, murmelte er schließlich, „wer bist du?“

„Ah, ich heiße Kuroo Tetsuro, dein Retter sozusagen“, entgegnete er grinsend und strich sich durch seine wilden Haare, „und du bist?“

Für einen Moment erwiderte er den Blick des anderen nur schweigend, bevor er schließlich antwortete: „Yaku Morisuke.“

„Yaku, ja? Also, ich nehme nicht an, dass du so schnell wieder fit bist, deswegen solltest du dich wieder hinlegen“, fing Kuroo an und trat zu ihm herüber, schob ihn mit einem sanften Druck zurück aufs Bett, worauf Yaku ein wenig zusammenzuckte und ihn einfach nur verwirrter ansah.

„Lass das“, brummte er und drehte seinen Kopf in die andere Richtung, „und ich bleibe nicht –“

„Du bleibst hier“, sagte Kuroo und sein Tonfall hatte etwas endgültiges, „bis ich dir sage, dass du gehen darfst.“

„Wa–du hast nicht über mich zu bestimmen, Kuroo!“, entgegnete Yaku und starrte ihm nun doch wieder entgegen, während er merkte, wie Kuroo ihn bestimmt auf die Matratze drückte und die Bettdecke wieder über ihn schob, „lass das!“

„Entweder du bleibst freiwillig liegen“, fing Kuroo an, bevor sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte, „oder ich muss dich fesseln, Yaku.“

Erschrocken weitete Yaku seine Augen, bevor er zur anderen Seite blickte und ein wenig leiser sprach: „Du weißt nicht, was du damit tust.“

„Was ...?“, fragte Kuroo überrascht nach, ein wenig erschrocken darüber, dass der andere so auf seine kleine Drohung reagiert hatte, „bitte, ruh dich aus, Yaku. Du hast mir echt einen Schrecken eingejagt, als ich dich draußen gefunden habe.“

Kurz wandte Yaku seinen Kopf wieder zu ihm, seufzte schließlich etwas geschlagen und zog die Decke weiter zu sich hoch, sah ein wenig vorsichtiger zu dem anderen auf: „Na gut ...“

„Gut“, nickte Kuroo ruhig lächelnd, „magst du noch irgendwas? Essen? Trinken?“ Nebenbei griff er nach dem Tablett, um damit langsam aus dem Zimmer zu gehen.

„Eigentlich ... will ich nur schlafen“, entgegnete Yaku schließlich leise, während er sich halb unter der Decke verkroch.

„Dann schlaf dich noch was aus“, sagte Kuroo und schmunzelte ein wenig, bevor er sich daran machte, dass Zimmer zu verlassen und die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Yaku das nächste Mal seine Augen öffnete, blinzelte er ein wenig gegen die Dunkelheit des Zimmers. Mit einem Blick zur Seite zum Fenster erkannte er nur, dass es wohl Nacht war.

Seufzend drehte er sich auf die Seite, während er ein wenig durch das Zimmer blickte. Es machte ihm nicht einmal etwas aus, dass es dunkel war, immerhin konnte er im Dunklen genauso gut sehen, wenn nicht sogar besser.

Seine Augen hefteten sich auf die schlafende Gestalt Kuroos, der auf einem ausgezogenen Sofa lag, seine Arme und Beine in alle Richtungen gestreckt. Es überraschte ihn ein wenig, dass der andere hier war, aber vermutlich wollte er ihn wirklich nicht alleine lassen.

Ein wenig seufzte Yaku, bevor er unter der Bettdecke rausrutschte und sich aufsetzte, einen kurzen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen ließ und an einer Tür auf der Seite hängen blieb. Leise schlich er sich darauf zu und öffnete genauso leise die Tür, blickte in das dahinterliegende, kleine Bad und trat schließlich ein, schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich und atmete erst einmal etwas durch.

Er fühlte sich eindeutig besser als noch vorher. Es war die beste Möglichkeit von hier wegzukommen und diese Stadt zu verlassen. Ansonsten würde er nur irgendwann gefunden werden.

Kurz warf Yaku einen Blick in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Seine Augen hatten einen leichten, goldenen Schimmer aufgrund der Dunkelheit, in der er sich befand und er schloss diese, stützte sich auf dem Waschbecken ab und sah danach einfach nur nach unten.

Er hatte irgendwann angefangen sein eigenes Spiegelbild zu hassen, weil er wusste, was es hieß. Er schüttelte den Kopf, ließ das Wasser kurz laufen und spritzte sich ein wenig davon ins Gesicht, bevor er den Hahn wieder zudrehte. Mit einem Handtuch an der Seite trocknete er sich ab und wandte sich wieder der Tür zu, öffnete diese leise und ging zurück in das Zimmer.

Vor der Zimmertür nach draußen blickte er noch ein letztes Mal zu Kuroo und lächelte ein wenig bitter. Er würde zu gerne hierbleiben. „Danke ... für alles, Kuroo“, flüsterte er leise, bevor er die Klinke herunterdrückte und dabei war, die Tür zu öffnen.

„Wohin gehst du, Yaku?“

Er zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme des anderen hörte und sein Schweif stellte sich ein wenig auf. Sein Blick lag weiterhin auf der Zimmertür. „Es ist besser, wenn ich gehe.“

„Warum?“, fragte Kuroo nach, während er sich aufgesetzt hatte und sich verschlafen durch die Haare strich. In dem Moment war er froh, dass er der Nachtschicht zur Sicherheit gesagt hatte, dass sie ein Auge offenhalten sollten, falls sein Gast das Hotel verlassen wollte. Für den Fall, dass er ihn nicht gehört hätte.

Yaku schwieg dazu und sah nur weiterhin vor sich gegen die Tür. Es gab Dinge, die wollte er nicht erzählen und schon gar nicht jemand Fremdem wie Kuroo. „Warum kümmert es dich, was ich mache?“

Kuroo sah in dessen Richtung und kratzte sich etwas am Hinterkopf, während er darüber nachdachte. „In erster Linie wohl, weil du verletzt bist und ich nicht glaube, dass du schon wieder alleine klarkommst, Yaku.“

Ein wenig verkrampfte Yaku seine Hand um die Türklinke, während seine Augen ein wenig mehr aufglühten. Warum tat der andere so, als wenn er sich um ihn kümmern musste? „Ich komme sehr gut alleine klar!“ Dennoch fühlte er, als wenn er sich nicht bewegen konnte oder einfach gehen konnte, obwohl er kurz davor war, dieses Zimmer zu verlassen.

Seine Gedanken kreisten darum, dass er fliehen sollte, während er gleichzeitig einfach nur hierbleiben wollte. Sich von Kuroo festhalten lassen wollte und nie wieder an die denken wollte, die hinter ihm her waren.

„Yaku“, fing Kuroo an, als er spürte, dass der andere mit sich zu kämpfen schien. Langsam rutschte er von dem Sofa und schaltete eine kleine Nachtlampe an, trat vorsichtig auf den anderen zu. „Ich will dich nicht hier festhalten, aber –“

„Kuroo“, unterbrach Yaku ihn, während er die Türklinke losgelassen hatte und sich zu dem anderen umdrehte. Er hatte durchaus gehört, wie der andere hinter ihn getreten war. Seine Augen glommen immer noch ein wenig mit einem goldenen Schein, wenn auch nicht mehr ganz so stark aufgrund des Lichts. Ohne noch irgendwas zu sagen, schlang er seine Arme um den Körper des Größeren und drückte sein Gesicht gegen den Oberkörper, während er sich einfach nur an ihm festhielt.

Einen Moment starrte Kuroo die Reaktion des anderen einfach nur an, bevor er ihm einen Arm um den Körper legte und mit der anderen Hand ihm ein wenig durch die Haare und über die Ohren streichelte. „Du bist in Sicherheit, Yaku ...“ Er hatte keine Ahnung, was dem anderen passiert war, aber es war ihm für diesen Moment auch egal. Er hoffte nur, dass es ihm ab jetzt wenigstens besser gehen konnte und Kuroo würde durchaus alles dafür geben, ihm dabei zu helfen. „Ich lasse dich nicht alleine, wenn du das nicht willst, Morisuke.“

Yaku schluckte ein wenig, als er den letzten Satz des anderen gehört hatte. Es klang beruhigend, wie Kuroo ihn beim Vornamen nannte. Genauso wie dessen Berührung an seinen Katzenohren. Er wünschte, es würde einfach nur so bleiben und für diesen Moment hoffte er einfach, dass es so bleiben konnte. Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass er verfolgt und gesucht wurde. Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass er jeden, der ihm half, in Gefahr brachte. Er wollte einfach nur glauben, dass er bei Kuroo in Sicherheit war.


	3. Chapter 3

Er wusste nicht, wie er wieder ins Bett gekommen war oder wann er eingeschlafen war. Als er aufwachte, bemerkte Yaku nur, dass er von Kuroo festgehalten wurde, während dieser neben ihm lag und friedlich schlummerte.

Draußen wurde es bereits heller, während er allerdings nur seine Augen auf den anderen gerichtet hatte. Sollte er es wirklich riskieren und hierbleiben? Es fühlte sich so gut an, wenn er von Kuroo so festgehalten wurde. Einfach ein Gefühl zu kriegen, dass er hier glücklich sein konnte, auch, wenn er insgeheim wusste, dass es nicht für immer so sein würde.

Kurz schluckte Yaku und drückte sich wieder gegen den Oberkörper des anderen, griff mit einer Hand nach der Bettdecke über ihnen und umklammerte sie ein wenig. Er wollte unter keinen Umständen zurück.

Verschlafen öffnete Kuroo seine Augen, als er leise, unregelmäßige Geräusche des anderen hörte, worauf er seinen Blick zu dem anderen richtete: „Alles in Ordnung, Yaku?“

„Hm“, machte Yaku ein wenig gegen dessen Körper gepresst, bevor er sich langsam ein Stück von dem anderen wegschob, „es geht ... schon.“

„Willst du mir wirklich nicht erzählen, was dich bedrückt?“, fing Kuroo ruhig an und sah Yaku nun entgegen, blickte in die braunen Augen des anderen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er sich in der letzten Nacht diesen Schimmer darin nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Immerhin war es spät gewesen und richtig wach war er da auch nicht.

„Nein“, schüttelte Yaku den Kopf und rutschte ein wenig nach hinten, lehnte sich gegen das Gestell am Kopfende und die Wand dahinter. Wenn er das alles vergessen konnte, wäre es besser.

„Na schön“, sagte Kuroo und lächelte ihn an, setzte sich vor ihm auf, „magst du mit frühstücken kommen?“

Ausdruckslos sah Yaku einfach nur zurück, bevor er seinen Kopf wegdrehte. Es war nicht so, dass er keinen Hunger hatte, aber es widerstrebte ihm, mit anderen zusammen zu sein.

„Soll ich uns was holen und wir frühstücken hier?“, fragte Kuroo ruhig nach, während er so ein Gefühl hatte, als wenn er einfach nur nicht unter anderen Menschen oder Katzenwesen sein wollte.

Ein wenig blinzelte Yaku ihn wieder an, bevor er seinen Blick vor sich senkte. „Du solltest ... dir keine Umstände machen.“

Kuroo grinste ihn einfach nur an: „Das ist doch nichts. Willst du irgendwas Besonderes?“ Nebenbei erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Weg zur Zimmertür, während er für den Moment noch in seinen Schlafklamotten steckte. Aber für den Moment hatte er noch keine Eile sich umziehen zu müssen.

„Alles ist gut“, murmelte Yaku, ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen. Immerhin hatte er sonst auch immer das gegessen, was er bekommen hatte. Er hatte nicht wählerisch sein dürfen, wenn er überhaupt etwas essen wollte.

Kurz seufzte Kuroo, bevor er schließlich nickte: „Alles klar, ich such uns was zusammen. Bin gleich zurück, also nicht weglaufen, ja?“ Es war eher ein wenig im Scherz gesagt, bevor er schließlich das Zimmer verließ. Auch, wenn er wirklich hoffte, dass Yaku nicht mehr den Versuch startete, von hier wegzukommen. Er wusste einfach, dass er ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte. Dazu sorgte er sich schon viel zu sehr um den Kleineren.

Yaku starrte einfach nur die zugefallene Tür an, durch die Kuroo gegangen war. Er wusste momentan gar nicht, was er eigentlich wollte. Einerseits wollte er einfach nur hier bei dem anderen bleiben, gleichzeitig wollte er verschwinden, um weder Kuroo noch irgendjemand anderen von hier in Gefahr zu bringen, falls sie ihn finden sollten.

Dennoch lächelte er schließlich. Erst einmal würde er nicht darüber nachdenken, zu fliehen. Auch, weil er wirklich das Gefühl hatte, dass er hier sicher leben konnte.

–*–

Das Frühstück verging ruhig und angenehm. Yaku konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er überhaupt mal so ein großes Frühstück gegessen hatte, davon ab, dass er anfing, die Gesellschaft des anderen zu genießen.

Im Laufe des Tages hatte er sich dann auf dem Sofa in eine Wolldecke eingekuschelt und sah sich einen Film an, der im Fernsehen lief, während sich Kuroo um die Arbeit in dem Hotel kümmerte. Inzwischen wusste Yaku, dass er in Kuroos privatem Zimmer war, so dass er sich zumindest entspannen konnte. So ganz konnte er nicht damit warm werden irgendjemanden der anderen kennenzulernen.

Als der Film beendet war, blickte er ein wenig aus dem Fenster nach draußen, während er den Fernseher auf einer kleinen Lautstärke im Hintergrund laufen ließ. Ob man ihn hier finden würde?

Er wollte nicht wieder zurück. Er wollte nicht weiter vor ihnen fliehen. Aber genauso wenig wollte er Kuroo oder jemanden der anderen hier in Gefahr bringen.

Ein wenig mehr kuschelte sich Yaku in der Decke ein, während er wieder auf den Fernseher sah. Diesmal allerdings ohne wirklich irgendwas darauf wahrzunehmen. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass er hierbleiben konnte.

Das Klopfen an der Tür brachte ihn dazu, zusammenzuzucken und sich ein wenig mehr aufzurichten. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte über die Rücklehne des Sofas. Wer konnte das sein?

„Entschuldige die Störung“, drang eine Stimme an seine Ohren, als Yaku erkannte, dass ein Junge mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und ein wenig mehr zur Seite abstehenden Katzenohren, die oben hellgrau waren, eintrat. „Ich sollte mal nach dir sehen und, na ja, Nekomata-san würde gerne mit dir sprechen.“

Yaku blickte ihn ein wenig eindringlicher an, bevor er zurück auf das Sofa sank und sich in die Decke klammerte: „... Warum?“

„Na ja, er ist der Chef vom Nekoma Hotel und so“, murmelte der Junge und schwenkte seinen Schweif etwas zur Seite, „oh, ich bin übrigens Fukunaga Shohei!“

Einen Moment hob Yaku eine Augenbraue und drehte sich halb zur Seite, auch, wenn er den anderen nicht wirklich sehen konnte. Eigentlich konnte er nicht ablehnen, wenn es der Chef dieses Hotels war, oder? Dennoch fühlte er sich unwohl dabei, jemand anderen zu treffen. „Ich ... fühle mich nicht wirklich bereit dafür ...“, murmelte er schließlich leise und verkrampfte seine Finger in der Decke, „wenn das in Ordnung ist, Fukunaga-kun.“

„Hm, ich denke, es ist okay, immerhin hat Kuroo-san gemeint, dass es dir nicht so gut geht“, entgegnete Fukunaga, während er ein wenig den Kopf schief legte, während seine Augen auf dem anderen lagen. Auch, wenn er eher die Rückfront des Sofas ansah und weniger Yaku sehen konnte. „Ich werde noch mal mit Nekomata-san reden.“

Erleichtert atmete Yaku tief ein und aus, während er nickte: „Ja, danke ...“ Er würde es vermutlich irgendwie hinkriegen, wenn es nicht anders ging. Aber es war ihm lieber, wenn er niemanden sehen musste. Er lauschte nur, wie sich Fukunaga wieder aus dem Zimmer bewegte und die Tür hinter ihm zurück ins Schloss fiel. Er hatte ja das Gefühl, dass die anderen nett waren und er hier sicher war, dennoch fühlte er sich einzig und allein bei Kuroo wirklich wohl.


	4. Chapter 4

Draußen dämmerte es bereits und Kuroo gähnte ein wenig, während er sich gegen den Empfangsschalter lehnte. Er wartete nur noch auf einen Gast, der sich für den Abend angekündigt hatte, bevor er seine Schicht beenden konnte. Er wollte noch einmal mit Yaku darüber reden, dass der Chef des Hotels mit ihm sprechen wollte, auch, wenn Fukunaga meinte, dass es ihm wohl nicht gut genug dafür ging.

Kuroo konnte sich vorstellen, was der Grund dafür war, weswegen Yaku es abgelehnt hatte oder zumindest hinauszögerte. Er war am Morgen ja auch nicht dazu zu bewegen mit den anderen zu frühstücken.

Er seufzte und starrte auf den Eingang. Er wusste, dass es sich manchmal verzögerte, wenn jemand anreiste und er wusste, dass Nekomata wert darauf legte, wenn es ‚besondere‘ Gäste waren, dass sie diese auch zu den Zeiten empfingen, die für diese passten. Dennoch bemerkte er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand, dass es bereits fünfzehn Minuten später als verabredet war.

„Ah, Tetsuro“, drang die Stimme seines Chefs zu ihm, worauf sich Kuroo umdrehte und den älteren Mann mit den weiß-grauen Haaren ansah. Zwischen diesen erkannte man zerzaustere, weiße Katzenohren und auch sein Schweif war mehr als zerzaust.

„Was gibt es, Nekomata-san?“, fing Kuroo an und sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an.

„Was dagegen, wenn du noch etwas abholst?“, fragte Nekomata und lächelte ihn ruhig an, während er einen Zettel in der Hand hielt, „danach kannst du dann Schluss machen.“

„Uh, ich warte noch auf Arukawa-san“, entgegnete Kuroo und sah ihn ruhig an.

„Hm, das ist natürlich etwas anderes“, murmelte Nekomata und sah ein wenig nachdenklicher aus, bevor er sich zur Seite drehte, „rede später doch nochmal mit deinem neuen Freund. Ich würde wirklich gerne mal mit ihm sprechen.“

„Mache ich“, sagte Kuroo kurz nickend, während er Nekomata nachsah, wie dieser den Eingangsbereich wieder verließ. Auch, wenn er nicht wusste, ob er in der Lage war, Yaku zu überzeugen, mit dem Chef des Nekoma Hotels zu sprechen.

Das Geräusch der Eingangstür brachte Kuroo dazu, sich wieder umzudrehen und zu dem ankommenden Gast zu sehen. Dieser trug einen schwarzen, seidenen Anzug, während seine Haare dunkelbraun mit einem grünen Stich waren. Seine Augen hatten etwas eisiges, während er zu ihm blickte. „Willkommen im Nekoma Hotel, Arukawa-sama, wir haben bereits alles für Sie eingerichtet und vorbereitet.“ Er verbeugte sich knapp und winkte jemanden zu ihm, der sich um das Gepäck des anderen kümmerte. „Gab es Probleme bei der Anreise?“

Arukawa verengte seine Augen, während er Kuroo musterte, bevor er ein wenig ausatmete: „Es gab ein paar Unannehmlichkeiten, aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Allerdings bin ich in der Stimmung für etwas Besonderes.“

„Ich schicke Ihnen jemanden aufs Zimmer, der Ihre Wünsche erfüllen wird“, sagte Kuroo kurz nickend, trat zur Seite und in Richtung der Aufzüge, „folgen Sie mir bitte.“

Mit einigen festen Schritten ging Arukawa dem anderen nach und an Kuroo vorbei in den Aufzug. Nachdem Kuroo die betreffende Etage angewählt und sich der Aufzug in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, blickte Arukawa ihn ruhig an, bevor er nach etwas aus der Aktentasche, die er noch bei sich hatte, griff. „Ich suche jemanden und habe gehofft, da das hier immerhin ‚Nekoma‘ ist, könntet ihr etwas wissen.“

Kuroo hob eine Augenbraue und schwenkte seinen Schweif zur Seite, als er sich zu dem Gast umdrehte und auf den Zettel sah, den dieser ihm hinhielt. Das Bild darauf zeigte einen Jungen mit braunen, kurzen Haaren und ebenso braunen Augen, sowie Katzenohren. Wenn der Junge auf dem Bild nicht so kindlich aussehen würde, könnte er ihn glatt mit Yaku verwechseln.

Er verbannte den Gedanken daran und schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf. Es konnte nicht sein, dass dieser Junge auf dem Bild Yaku war.

„Dieses Kätzchen ist meins. Das Bild ist ein wenig veraltet, inzwischen ist er bereits zwanzig“, fing Arukawa an und verstaute den Zettel wieder in seiner Tasche, „falls du irgendeinen Hinweis hast, wo ich ihn finde, wäre ich bereit an die 10.000 ¥ zu zahlen, um einiges mehr, wenn ich ihn zurückkriege.“

Kuroo starrte ihn einfach nur an und war ein wenig erleichtert, als der Aufzug endlich in der oberen Etage ankam, wo die Suite, die für Arukawa vorbereitet war, lag, so dass er ihn dorthin führen konnte. „Ich werde die Augen offen halten, Arukawa-sama.“

Arukawa nickte und trat auf die Zimmertür der Suite zu, vor der Kuroo stoppte und sie mit einer Zimmerkarte öffnete, bevor er ihm die Karte gab. „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt im Nekoma Hotel“, sagte Kuroo schließlich noch, während er sich noch einmal verbeugte. Arukawa lächelte ihn an und strich ihm über die Katzenohren. „Und ich hoffe, dass ich mein süßes Kätzchen demnächst finde. Er heißt Yaku Morisuke, falls dir der Name etwas sagt.“

Kuroo zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er das hörte, während er froh war, dass er sich noch nicht wieder erhoben hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den anderen ansehen konnte, ohne sich zu verraten. „Ich gebe Ihnen Bescheid, wenn ich etwas erfahren sollte, Arukawa-sama.“ Kurz darauf hörte er nur, wie die Tür der Suite geschlossen wurde und er blickte vorsichtig auf, bemerkte erleichtert, dass Arukawa ihn alleine gelassen hatte, so dass er sich daran machte, die Etage wieder nach unten zu verlassen. Fürs Erste waren andere dafür zuständig, dass es ihm an nichts fehlte.

Er wusste, dass es Nekoma schaden würde, wenn er Arukawa anlog. Aber er konnte den anderen nicht verraten. Nicht, nachdem er Yaku kennengelernt hatte und für ihn da sein wollte.

Bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seinem privaten Zimmer machte, wies er noch jemanden der anderen an, Arukawa aufzusuchen, bevor er dann auf seine Zimmertür zuging. Kurz atmete er tief ein und aus, bevor er langsam die Tür öffnete und in das Zimmer blickte.

Seine Augen fielen auf das Sofa und bemerkten, dass Yaku sich in die Wolldecke eingekuschelt darauf hingelegt hatte und eingeschlafen war. Ein wenig schmunzelte Kuroo, als er auf ihn zutrat und ihm über die Haare strich. Er konnte den anderen unter keinen Umständen verraten. Genauso wenig, wie er Yaku sagen konnte, dass dieser Kerl in dem Hotel war.

Vielleicht sollte er noch einmal mit Nekomata reden, immerhin ging es auch um einen Gast dieses Hotels. Kuroo wusste, dass sein Chef niemanden von ihnen so einfach verriet. Sie hatten durch Nekomata hier eine Chance bekommen, normal zu leben.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Yaku lächelte er und trat den Rückweg durch das Zimmer an, verließ dieses leise wieder, ohne den anderen zu wecken und machte sich daran den Chef von Nekoma aufzusuchen.

Eine Weile ging er durch die verschiedenen Gänge bis er vor einer Tür etwas abseits von den anderen Zimmern stehenblieb und gegen klopfte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ein „herein“, hörte, womit er die Tür öffnete und in das Zimmer, was zum Teil mehr ein Büroraum war, eintrat. „Nekomata-san“, fing Kuroo leise an und sah ihn ernst an, während er die Tür hinter sich wieder schloss.

„Was führt dich jetzt noch zu mir, Tetsuro?“, entgegnete Nekomata und sah ihn ruhig zurück an, während er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

„Es geht um Yaku“, flüsterte Kuroo ein wenig mehr vor sich hin, auch, wenn er nicht einmal wusste, wieso er flüsterte. Hier würde ihn sowieso niemand sonst hören können.

„Was ist mit ihm?“, fragte Nekomata nach und sah ein wenig nachdenklicher zurück.

„Eigentlich ... ist es Arukawa-san“, sagte Kuroo schließlich und sah etwas bedrückter zur Seite, „er sucht Yaku, weil er ... er sagt, dass Yaku sein Kätzchen ist.“ Es fühlte sich so komisch an, darüber in diesem Sinne zu reden. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass dieser Kerl Yaku das alles angetan hatte. Dass Yaku vor ihm vermutlich geflohen war.

„Verstehe“, sagte Nekomata und der Blick in seinen Augen war absolut ausdruckslos, während er Kuroo ansah, „du weißt, dass Arukawa ein äußerst wichtiger Gast für Nekoma ist, Tetsuro.“

„Ja, ich weiß“, murmelte Kuroo ruhig, während er nur auf den Boden blickte. Nekomata würde nicht soweit gehen und einen von ihnen verraten, oder? Er wollte Yaku nicht an diesen Kerl ausliefern.

„Dann weißt du ja, was du zu tun hast, Tetsuro“, entgegnete Nekomata und blickte eindringlich zu dem Jüngeren, „... du kannst es Morgen tun.“

„Was?“, fing Kuroo an und hob seinen Kopf, starrte seinem Chef in die Augen, „aber ... Yaku ist einer von uns, oder?“

„Tetsuro“, startete Nekomata zu ruhig für den Geschmack des anderen, „wenn er Arukawa gehört, ist es das Einzige, was wir tun können.“

Kuroo sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an, bevor er schließlich still nickte und sich umdrehte, um den Raum wieder zu verlassen. „Ja, natürlich, Nekomata-san“, brachte er noch emotionslos von sich, bevor er dessen Bürozimmer verließ und sich auf den Rückweg zu seinem eigenen Zimmer machte.

Er wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte, weil er genau wusste, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Dennoch wusste er, dass er es nicht konnte.

Als er sein Zimmer betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss, blickte er zu dem Kleineren und sah in diese braunen Augen, die ihn einfach nur ansahen. Kuroo wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, als er Yaku so sah, in die Wolldecke eingewickelt und mit diesem Blick, der immer noch so verletzt und traurig wirkte.

„Kuroo?“, flüsterte Yaku und umklammerte die Decke in seinen Händen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Yaku ...“, entgegnete Kuroo und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, während er auf den anderen zutrat und sich neben ihm auf dem Sofa niederließ, seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn einfach nur festhielt. Warum log er den anderen an? Warum konnte er ihm nicht sagen, dass überhaupt nichts in Ordnung war?

Yaku schluckte, als er den Blick des anderen sah und durchaus merkte, dass sich Kuroo eher dazu zwang, zu tun, als wenn alles in Ordnung war. Dennoch sagte er nichts dazu und drückte sich nur gegen ihn. Es tat ihm einfach nur gut, wenn er sich an den anderen kuscheln und dessen Nähe genießen konnte.

Während Kuroo spürte, wie sehr sich Yaku an ihn drückte, ließ er seine eine Hand zu den Katzenohren des anderen gleiten und strich ihm darüber. Er konnte doch nicht wirklich Yaku verraten. Irgendwie hatte er so ein Gefühl, als wenn er es bereuen würde, wenn er den Kleineren von sich stieß und an Arukawa verriet. Nur was sollte er tun, wenn er sich weigerte?

„Nicht ... weinen“, flüsterte Yaku und drückte sich ein Stück von dem anderen weg, fuhr mit einer Hand zu Kuroos Wange und strich ihm eine Träne weg, „warum weinst du, Kuroo?“

Erschrocken rieb sich Kuroo über die Augen, bevor er Yaku wieder ansah. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er angefangen hatte, zu weinen. Bedeutete ihm Yaku so viel? „Niemand ... wird dich kriegen, Morisuke. Niemand.“ Er wusste, dass es riskant war, wenn er Yaku hier versteckt hielt und wenn er sich gegen Nekomata stellte, aber er konnte Yaku einfach nicht an Arukawa ausliefern. Er konnte nicht.

„Kuroo ...“, murmelte Yaku ein wenig verwirrt darüber, dass er ihm so etwas gesagt hatte, während er gleichzeitig ein Gefühl bekam, was ihn einfach nur glücklich machte. Es fühlte sich so gut an, wenn Kuroo ihn beim Vornamen nannte.

„Ich beschütze dich“, flüsterte Kuroo und legte seine Hände auf Yakus Schultern ab, sah ihm direkt in die Augen, „ich verspreche es dir.“ Daraufhin beugte er sich vor und hauchte dem anderen einen kurzen, sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er einfach nur lächelte. Er würde Yaku nie wieder hergeben, ganz egal, gegen wen er sich stellen musste.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inzwischen glaub ich fast, das ding hat mehr fluff/angst als n wirklichen plot...aber egal ^^ das ganze entstand sowieso als zwischenprojekt bis zum camp XD

Als Yaku am nächsten Morgen in den Armen des anderen wach wurde, spürte er nur noch mehr, dass irgendwas vorgefallen war. Die Worte Kuroos von dem gestrigen Abend gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, genauso dessen ganzes Verhalten. Er wollte Kuroo nicht so wie am gestrigen Abend erleben.

Einen Moment musterte er Kuroo, während er ein wenig lächelte und sich vorsichtig von ihm entfernte. Warum hatte der andere nur so viel für ihn getan und tat auch jetzt noch so viel für ihn? Irgendwie war er die einzige Person, bei der er sich je wirklich geborgen fühlte.

„Yaku ...“, murmelte Kuroo, während er seine Arme nach dem anderen ausstreckte, ohne allerdings wachzuwerden, „ich lasse ... nicht zu, dass er ... dich bekommt.“

Yaku zuckte ein wenig zusammen, während er dem lauschte, was Kuroo vor sich hin murmelte. Vermutlich schlief er sowieso noch. Aber woher wusste er von _ihm_?

Ein wenig umklammerte er seinen Körper mit seinen Armen, während er nur spürte, wie ihm ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken lief. Warum hatte er so ein ungutes Gefühl? Er wollte nicht zurück. „... Bitte ... lass ihn nicht auftauchen ...“, flüsterte Yaku, während seine Augen sich wieder auf Kuroo richteten. „Ich will nicht ... wieder ... von hier verschwinden.“

„Yaku?“, fing Kuroo leise an, nachdem er von der leisen Stimme des anderen wachgeworden war und nun bemerkte, wie Yaku scheinbar zitterte. Ein wenig rutschte er vor und schlang seine Arme um den anderen, zog ihn einfach nur dicht an seinen Körper. „Was ist los?“

„Ich ...“, fing Yaku an, schluckte und sah zu Kuroo auf, „was ... meintest du? Ist ... jemand hier, der mich sucht?“

Erschrocken sah Kuroo ihn an, während er sich nicht sicher war, woher der andere das wusste. „Sucht dich denn jemand?“, fing er leise an und lächelte ihn sanft an. Hatte er von irgendwas im Schlaf gesprochen oder wieso dachte Yaku darüber nach?

„Du ... hast gesagt, dass du mich beschützt“, murmelte Yaku und drückte sich einfach nur gegen Kuroo, „du hast gesagt, dass du nicht zulässt, dass er mich kriegt. Ist ... jemand hier?“

Kuroo schluckte und nickte ein wenig vor sich hin, strich Yaku beruhigend über den Rücken. „Ich werde es nicht zulassen“, sagte er schließlich, drückte Yaku ein wenig von sich, so dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte, „selbst wenn ... Arukawa-san ein wichtiger Gast des Nekoma Hotels ist. Wenn es Nekomata-sans Anordnung ist, ich –“, er stoppte, als er merkte, wie sich Yaku vor ihm mehr und mehr verkrampfte, „Yaku?“

„A–Arukawa-sama ... ist hier?“, schluckte Yaku leise und mit zitternder Stimme.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, dass du bei mir bist“, entgegnete Kuroo und lächelte ruhig.

„Das ...“, fing Yaku an, während er ein Stück von Kuroo wegrutschte und sich stattdessen in der Decke verkrampfte. Er musste hier weg, bevor irgendjemand von hier noch mehr in Gefahr geriet. „Ich hätte nicht hierbleiben dürfen.“

Kuroo griff ihn einfach nur am Handgelenk und sorgte so dafür, dass sich Yaku nicht noch weiter von ihm entfernen konnte. „Ich habe dir gesagt, ich beschütze dich. Also bleib vorerst hier.“

Yaku starrte ihn einfach nur an, während er ein wenig halbherzig versuchte, von dem Griff des anderen zu befreien. Er wollte zu gerne hier bei Kuroo bleiben und ihm glauben, aber er wusste auch, zu was Arukawa in der Lage war. Er wollte wirklich niemanden in Gefahr bringen. Am allerwenigsten Kuroo. „Bitte ... lass mich gehen, Kuroo.“

Einen längeren Moment sah Kuroo einfach nur zurück, blickte geradewegs in die braunen Augen des anderen, während er genau spürte, dass Yaku nicht wirklich fliehen wollte. Auch, wenn er es sagte. „Du willst nicht von hier weg, oder, Morisuke?“

Kurz schluckte Yaku, blickte einfach nur zurück, bevor er seinen Blick senkte. Warum machte Kuroo es ihm so schwer, sich einfach loszureißen und zu verschwinden? Wieso brachte er ihn dazu, dass er sich am liebsten einfach nur gegen ihn schmeißen und ihm vertrauen wollte? „... Was willst du denn gegen ihn tun, Kuroo?“

„Ich weiß es noch nicht“, sagte Kuroo schließlich und grinste ihn nun wieder an, kratzte sich mit einer Hand am Hinterkopf, „allerdings muss es eine Möglichkeit geben, wenn du nicht dorthin zurückwillst.“

Yaku blinzelte eine Weile einfach nur verwirrt und sprachlos, bevor er lächelte und sich wieder gegen Kuroo lehnte. Er wollte unter keinen Umständen zu Arukawa zurück, aber in dem Moment hatte er so ein Gefühl, dass er Kuroo wirklich vertrauen konnte. Dass Kuroo ihm wirklich helfen wollte, ganz egal, was es bedeutete. „Ich will nie wieder dorthin zurück.“

Kuroo sah ihn einfach nur an und strich Yaku wieder beruhigend über den Rücken. Er wusste nicht, was es bedeutete, wenn er sich gegen diesen Kerl auflehnte, aber er wusste, dass er Yaku nicht an ihn verraten durfte. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl, als wenn er sich in den Kleineren verliebte.

–*–

Während des Tages konzentrierte sich Kuroo einzig und allein auf seine Arbeit, während er, so gut es ging, versuchte, Nekomata nicht zu begegnen. Er wusste, dass dieser es nicht akzeptierte, dass er sich gegen ihn stellte. Aber er fühlte, dass es das Richtige war, wenn er Yaku half, auch gegen die Anordnung des Älteren. Er hatte bei Arukawa sowieso ein mehr als eigenartiges Gefühl, was sich mit dem Kleineren nur verstärkt hatte.

„Du verbergst etwas, oder, Kuroo?“ Überrascht drehte sich Kuroo um und blickte in das freundliche Gesicht eines seiner Kameraden und dazu eines sehr guten Freundes. Er hatte dunkelbraune Katzenohren und ziemlich kurze, schwarze Haare.

„Vielleicht“, murmelte Kuroo und seufzte leicht, „entschuldige Kai.“ Er wusste nicht, ob es so eine gute Idee war, dass es die anderen erfuhren. Er wusste, dass es nicht gut war, dass er Shibayama und Fukunaga bereits davon erzählt hatte. Auch, wenn Kai zu einem seiner engsten Freunde gehörte.

„Hm“, fing Kai an und schwenkte seinen dunklen Schweif zur einen Seite, „du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst, oder?“

„Natürlich“, entgegnete Kuroo und grinste ihn von der Seite her an, „aber ... sorry, ich will dich da nicht mit reinziehen.“ Immerhin wusste er nicht, wie Nekomata reagieren würde, wenn er herausfand, dass er Yaku weiterhin gegen dessen Anordnung versteckte.

Kai musterte den anderen eine Weile, bevor er Kuroo eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ein wenig den Kopf schüttelte: „Du musst wissen, was du tust, allerdings weißt du auch, dass ich dein Freund bin, ganz egal, was du auch anstellst und immer auf deiner Seite stehe.“

Kurz sah Kuroo zur Seite und blickte Kai entgegen, bevor er darüber nachdachte. Er wusste, was Kai meinte, aber bis jetzt war es nie ein so mächtiger Gegner, den er gegen sich hatte. Weil er jemanden schützte, den er angefangen hatte, zu Lieben. „Arukawa-sans ‚Kätzchen‘.“ Er hasste es, es so auszudrücken, weil er Yaku nicht als dessen Eigentum sehen wollte, aber er musste Kai deutlich machen, worum es ging.

Ein wenig hob Kai eine Augenbraue und blickte den anderen fragend an. „Was meinst du, Kuroo?“

„Er ist hier, weil er jemanden sucht“, sagte Kuroo schließlich leise, „aber ich kann nicht tun, was Nekomata-san von mir verlangt. Ich kann Yaku nicht an ihn ausliefern.“

Kai sah ihn einfach nur überrascht und gleichzeitig geschockt an. „Du weißt, dass er ein wichtiger Gast ist ...“ Kuroo nickte daraufhin und seufzte, während Kai sich ein wenig über seine Katzenohren strich. „Na schön. Ich werde nichts dazu sagen, allerdings solltest du die anderen da raus lassen.“

Kuroo lächelte ihn einfach nur an: „Ich hatte nicht vor, irgendwen da mit reinzuziehen. Danke dir, Kai.“

„Und? Wo ist dieser Yaku?“, fing Kai an und legte den Kopf schief.

„Huh? In ... meinem Zimmer“, sagte Kuroo ein wenig verwundert darüber, dass Kai ihn darauf ansprach.

Kai sah ihn ein wenig nachdenklicher an, bevor er ein wenig durch den Gang sah, in dem sie sich befanden. „Du solltest ihn woanders unterbringen, wenn du ihn vor Arukawa-san verstecken willst.“

„Du weißt, dass das nicht so einfach ist“, entgegnete Kuroo und fuhr sich durch seine Haare, „nicht, dass mir nicht auch wohler dabei wäre, wenn er irgendwo sein könnte, wo er nicht in Arukawa-sans Nähe sein würde.“

Kai nickte ein wenig vor sich hin, wenn auch mehr zu sich selbst, während er kurz ein mehr als nachdenkliches Gesicht machte. „Ich kenne eventuell jemanden, wo er bleiben könnte.“

Kuroo hob eine Augenbraue und seufzte dann: „Ich glaube nicht, dass es klappen könnte. Yaku scheint sich von anderen fernhalten zu wollen.“

„Aber hier ist es schwieriger, oder? Wir sollten es versuchen, ich werde nachher jemanden anrufen“, entgegnete Kai ernst, „wenn es nicht funktioniert, müssen wir uns dann halt was Neues überlegen.“

Kuroo seufzte und nickte schließlich daraufhin. Eigentlich wusste er, dass Kai damit recht hatte und das es sicherer war, wenn Yaku irgendwo sein konnte, wo er nicht so einfach von jemandem wie Arukawa gefunden werden konnte. „Tu das. Danke, Kai.“


	6. Chapter 6

Nach seiner Schicht und dem Gespräch mit Kai fühlte sich Kuroo zumindest ein wenig besser. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Kai jemanden wusste, wo sie hinkonnten und das Yaku dabei mitmachte.

Als er das Zimmer betrat und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, trat er zu dem anderen, der mal wieder auf dem Sofa saß und die Wolldecke um seinen Körper geschlungen hatte. „Hey, Yaku.“

„Kuroo?“, fing dieser an und drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig zu dem anderen, „... ich wünschte, ich könnte dir irgendwie helfen.“ Er wusste, dass er momentan nicht einmal rausgehen konnte, wenn er nicht Gefahr laufen wollte, Arukawa über die Füße zu laufen.

„Ein Freund von mir sieht gerade, ob du nicht bei jemand anderem unterkommen kannst“, sagte Kuroo und ließ sich neben dem Kleineren nieder, „nicht, dass ich dich nicht hier bei mir haben will, aber es wäre besser, oder?“

Yaku schluckte und rutschte ein wenig mehr in sich zusammen, um fast komplett unter der Wolldecke zu verschwinden, in der er eingekuschelt lag. „Ich ... denke schon?“ Natürlich wusste er, dass es besser war, wenn er einen Abstand zu seinem früheren ‚Meister‘ hatte, aber gleichzeitig war Kuroo der Einzige, wo er sich in gewisserweise wohl fühlte. Er wusste nicht, wie dieser andere sein würde und ob er sich da genauso wohlfühlen konnte.

„Wir sehen mal zusammen, wenn Kai mir Bescheid gibt, ja?“, erwiderte Kuroo ruhig und lächelte einfach nur zu dem anderen, „wenn du nicht dortbleiben willst, sagst du es mir einfach. Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht zu irgendwas zwingen.“

Yaku schluckte und nickte daraufhin ein wenig, lehnte sich zur Seite und gegen Kuroos Körper, während er sich an der Wolldecke festhielt. Warum hatte er eigentlich die ganze Zeit so ein Gefühl, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte? Warum fühlte er sich seit dem ersten Tag bei ihm so wohl, wenn Kuroo bei ihm war?

„Du bist mir zu wichtig, als dass ich dich einfach zu etwas zwingen würde, Yaku“, sagte Kuroo ruhig und legte einen Arm um den anderen, lächelte ihn ruhig an. Wie gerne würde er ihm sagen, was er empfand, aber er hatte so ein Gefühl, dass Yaku noch nicht einmal wusste, was es bedeutete. Er würde ihn vermutlich mehr verwirren, als er wollte. Und noch weniger wollte er dafür sorgen, dass er den Kleineren damit verschreckte.

–*–

Das Klopfen an der Tür brachte Kuroo dazu die Augen zu öffnen, wobei er merkte, dass das Zimmer noch dunkel war. Er lag auf seinem Bett und hatte mit einem Arm Yaku an sich gezogen, allerdings merkte er mit einem kurzen, prüfenden Blick neben sich, dass dieser noch schlief.

Vorsichtig tastete er mit dem anderen Arm, mit dem er nicht Yaku festhielt, nach der Nachttischlampe, während er ein leises „wer ist da?“, murmelte. Es kam eigentlich so gut wie nie vor, dass ihn jemand nachts weckte, außer es gab einen Notfall.

Die Tür wurde einen Spalt geöffnet und Kuroo starrte ein wenig überrascht in die dunklen Augen Nekomatas, der nun im Türrahmen stand und zu ihm sah.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du es ihm nicht gesagt hast“, fing Nekomata an und schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder, ging ein paar Schritte auf Kuroo zu, „was glaubst du, was du tust?“

Kuroo sah ein wenig zur Seite und blickte einfach nur auf Yaku, während er wirklich hoffte, dass der Kleinere nichts von ihrem Gespräch mitbekam. „Du kannst nicht verlangen, dass ich ihm das antue“, murmelte er schließlich und sah wieder zu dem Älteren zurück. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie Nekomata ihn und Kenma gerettet hatte, als sie noch jung waren. Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass er das für jeden tun würde.

„Kuroo“, entgegnete Nekomata ernst, bevor er seufzte und den Kopf schüttelte, „du schadest damit jedem hier.“

„Was, wenn er nie herausfindet, dass Yaku hier war?“, entgegnete Kuroo mit einem eindeutigen Funkeln in den Augen, „Kai versucht gerade mit jemandem zu sprechen. Wenn Arukawa-san nichts von Yakus Aufenthalt hier weiß, dann ...“

Nekomata sah ihn eindringlich an und strich sich durch seine Haare und über seine Katzenohren. „Was ist Yaku für dich, Tetsuro?“

Geschockt weitete Kuroo seine Augen und sah einfach nur zu dem anderen zurück, blickte schließlich auf Yakus schlafende Gestalt hinunter. Er wusste genau, was er fühlte. „Ich denke, ich liebe ihn, Nekomata-san.“

„Willst du, dass Nekoma Schaden nimmt, weil du ihn schützt? Du kennst Arukawas Macht in diesem Land“, entgegnete Nekomata und sah weiterhin ernst zu Kuroo.

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, schüttelte Kuroo direkt den Kopf, „Nekoma ist ... wie eine Familie, die ich nie hatte. Aber ...“

„Dann sorg dafür, dass er hier verschwindet“, sagte Nekomata schließlich, bevor er sich umdrehte, um das Zimmer zu verlassen, „ich gebe dir bis Morgen Abend Zeit. Danach werde ich mich um Yaku kümmern, wenn er noch hier ist.“

Kuroo schluckte, nickte allerdings. Er wusste, dass es hieß, dass Nekomata ihm die Chance gab, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wo Yaku bleiben konnte und das sie dann so tun würden, dass er nie hier gelandet war.

Er blickte seinem Chef nach, der das Zimmer verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss, während Kuroo seinen Blick auf Yaku richtete und ihm ein wenig über die Katzenohren strich. Er musste am Morgen so schnell wie möglich mit Kai sprechen.

 

Das Schließen der Zimmertür brachte Yaku dazu, ein wenig zusammen zu zucken, auch, wenn er sich ansonsten nicht rührte und die Augen geschlossen hielt. Er war irgendwann während des Gesprächs von Kuroo und Nekomata wach geworden. Er wusste, dass der Chef des Nekoma Hotels nichts anderes tun konnte. Immerhin wusste Yaku selbst, was Arukawa für eine Macht hatte. Was auch genau der Grund war, wieso er von Anfang an nicht hierbleiben wollte.

„Ich werde dich beschützen, Morisuke, ich verspreche es dir“, flüsterte Kuroo ihm zu, ohne, dass er wirklich bemerkt hatte, dass der andere nicht schlief. Wenn Kai keine Lösung fand, würde er mit ihm von hier fliehen, ganz egal, was es bedeutete.

Yaku schluckte und drehte sich einfach nur gegen den anderen, verkrampfte sich in der Bettdecke, tat aber weiter so, als wenn er nur schlief. Er wollte Kuroo wirklich nicht in irgendwas reinziehen. Warum war er nur hiergeblieben? Warum war er nicht direkt wieder von hier verschwunden? Dann hätte er niemanden in seine Sache mit reingezogen. Weder Kuroo, noch irgendjemand anderes von hier.

Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Kuroos Lippen, während er Yaku ein wenig beruhigend über die Katzenohren strich, bevor er sich wieder zu ihm legte. Dennoch stockte er kurz, als er ein paar vereinzelte Tränen bei dem anderen erkannte. „Yaku? Hey, alles gut?“, fing er schließlich an und zuckte etwas zurück.

Einen Moment war Yaku verwirrt, als er die Besorgnis in der Stimme hörte. Hatte Kuroo irgendwas mitgekriegt, dass er wach war?

„Hey, keine Sorge. Ich bin bei dir, Yaku“, murmelte Kuroo neben ihm und strich ihm ein wenig über die Wange, blieb ein Stück neben ihm liegen, „was auch immer du träumst ... es ist alles gut jetzt, ja?“

Überrascht lauschte Yaku den Worten des anderen, bevor er schließlich doch langsam seine Augen öffnete, um den anderen anzusehen. „Kuroo ... was –“, er blinzelte, als er merkte, wie ihm eine vereinzelte Träne über die Wange rinn. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er angefangen hatte zu weinen.

„Hast du schlecht geträumt?“, fing Kuroo ein wenig an, während er ihn einfach nur ansah.

Yaku sah ihn einen Moment still an, bevor er schließlich nur seufzte und sich die Decke etwas weiter hochzog. „Ich ... habe euch zugehört, zumindest ein wenig.“ Aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm wohler, wenn er Kuroo die Wahrheit sagte.

„Oh“, machte Kuroo etwas und fuhr sich durch seine Haare, „... entschuldige, ich ... keine Sorge. Ich werde dich beschützen.“

„Mach nicht mehr, als du kannst, Kuroo“, entgegnete Yaku und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, sah etwas durch das Zimmer, „ich will nicht, dass du oder Nekoma irgendwie in Gefahr geratet, wegen _ihm_.“

„Hast du ... mitgekriegt, was ich Nekomata-san gesagt habe, was du für mich bist?“, fragte Kuroo schließlich leise nach, während er ein wenig verlegener die Rückansicht des anderen anblickte. Selbst, wenn Yaku nicht wusste, was es bedeutete, er musste wissen, ob er es mitgehört hatte.

Einen längeren Moment blieb Yaku still, während er darüber nachdachte. Langsam drehte er sich doch wieder zu Kuroo und sah ihn einfach nur an. „Ja ...“, antwortete er schließlich leise.

„Deswegen will ich dich um jeden Preis beschützen, Yaku“, sagte Kuroo und sah ihm entgegen, „ich liebe dich.“

Verwirrt blickte Yaku ihn an und drückte sich dann wieder gegen die Bettdecke. „Du solltest mich nicht beschützen, wenn es dich gefährdet.“

„Morisuke, ich meine es aber so“, seufzte Kuroo und legte sich neben ihm auf die Seite, blickte Yaku ernst an, „du ... weißt nicht, was es bedeutet, jemanden zu lieben, oder?“ Aufgrund des Kopfschüttelns lächelte Kuroo einfach nur, legte seinen Arm um den anderen und zog ihn einfach nur zu sich, schaltete mit der anderen Hand die Nachttischlampe aus. „Lass einfach zu, dass ich dich beschützen will, ja?“

„Kuroo ...“, flüsterte Yaku gegen dessen Hals und drückte sich einfach nur an den anderen, während er ein wenig lächelte, „... du lässt dich ja eh nicht umstimmen, wenn ich sage, dass du es nicht tun solltest.“

„Stimmt“, erwiderte Kuroo nur noch einmal, bevor er langsam wieder seine Augen schloss. Er wusste, dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, darüber zu sprechen, was ‚ich liebe dich‘ bedeutete. Zumindest jetzt, wenn sie nicht wussten, was auf sie zukommen würde.


	7. Chapter 7

Nachdem sie zusammen gefrühstückt hatten, machte sich Kuroo auf den Weg zu Kais Zimmer, wo er kurz gegen die Tür klopfte und diese schließlich langsam öffnete. „Kai?“

„Komm rein, Kuroo“, entgegnete dieser, während er an seinem Schreibtisch saß und noch kurz auf dem Laptop vor sich tippte, bevor er sich dann zu Kuroo drehte.

„Hast du eine Möglichkeit?“, fragte Kuroo direkt nach und lehnte sich neben dessen Schreibtisch gegen die Wand, musterte seinen Freund, „wir haben nur noch heute ...“

„Ja, er lebt etwas außerhalb von Tokyo“, sagte Kai und blickte ruhig zu dem anderen, „wir treffen uns heute am frühen Nachmittag in einem Café ein paar Stationen von hier entfernt.“

Kuroo nickte und atmete ziemlich erleichtert aus. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Kai so schnell jemanden finden konnte. „Weiß er, worum es geht und das es gegen Arukawa ist?“

Kai nickte ruhig zurück. „Alles andere wäre nicht fair gegenüber jemanden, der sich um Yaku kümmert, nicht?“ Er strich sich ein wenig über seine Katzenohren.

„Natürlich ...“, entgegnete Kuroo seufzend. Eigentlich wollte er niemanden in diese Sache reinziehen, aber wenn er damit einverstanden war, musste er es wohl akzeptieren. „Wann gehen wir, Kai?“

„Um eins, am Hoteleingang“, sagte Kai ruhig zurück, „ich sorge dafür, dass jemand in dieser Zeit Arukawa ablenkt.“

„Danke, Kai“, sagte Kuroo und lächelte ihn breit an, „wirklich. Ich hoffe nur, dass Yaku es akzeptiert, bei ihm zu sein.“

–*–

Auch, wenn Yaku inzwischen wusste, wer sie begleitete, als sie das Hotelgebäude verlassen hatten, blickte er noch ein wenig skeptisch zu ihm. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu dem Treffpunkt mit demjenigen, bei dem er bleiben konnte.

„Keine Sorge, Yaku“, fing Kai an und lächelte den anderen an, „du bist bei ihm in Sicherheit und außerdem lebt er nicht direkt in der Stadt, weswegen ihr auch ein wenig weiter weg von ihm seid.“

„Hm“, murmelte Yaku, während er nicht anders konnte, als Kuroos Hand festzuhalten. Auch wenn er nicht das Gefühl hatte, als wenn Kai ihm irgendwas tun wollte, fühlte er sich unwohl. Noch dazu war es nicht so, dass sie gerade alleine waren.

„Wenn du nicht bei ihm bleiben willst ...“, fing Kuroo an und drückte die Hand des Kleineren, „sag es, ja? Wir finden eine andere Lösung. Zusammen.“ Er spürte, dass Kai ihn ein wenig durchdringend ansah und er wusste, dass sein Freund ihn deswegen durchschaute. Allerdings war er genauso froh, dass er nichts dazu sagte.

„Ja ... danke Kuroo“, flüsterte Yaku zurück, während er einfach nur vor sich auf den Boden sah. Er wusste, was Kuroo meinte und das er ihn unter allen Umständen beschützen wollte.

„Kommt, wir sind da“, fing Kai an und blickte zu den anderen, bevor sie sich aus der U-Bahn bewegten und er vorausging. Er wollte gar nicht länger darüber nachdenken, was war, wenn es nicht funktionierte, sondern hoffte einfach, dass sich Yaku damit anfreunden konnte. Es wäre einfach das Beste für ihn und auch Kuroo.

Als sie auf ein kleines Café zukamen, sah sich Kai kurz um, bevor er die Tür öffnete und kurz darauf seinen Freund entdeckte. „Hey“, fing er an, nebenbei warf er einen Seitenblick zu Kuroo und Yaku, die hinter ihm das Café betraten.

Yaku sah ein wenig vorsichtiger umher und folgte schließlich Kais Blick zu der Person an einem Tisch, der seinen Kopf zu ihnen gedreht hatte. Seine Haare waren schwarz und standen ein wenig ab. Für einen Moment fühlte sich Yaku eindeutig unwohl unter dem Blick des anderen, der geradewegs direkt auf ihm lag. Warum hatte er so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bei ihm? Was genau war das?

„Mori–Yaku?“, fing die Person an und richtete sich von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem er gesessen hatte, während er einen Schritt auf Kai und die anderen zumachte, seine Augen waren weiterhin allerdings auf dem Kleineren gerichtet.

Yaku zuckte zusammen, als er genau spürte, dass diese Person ihn ‚Morisuke‘ nennen wollte. Warum? Kannte er ihn etwa? „Wer ... bist du?“, fragte er nach, während er nur weiter Kuroos Hand drückte. Ein Gefühl der Angst überkam ihn und er wollte am liebsten einfach wegrennen, aber er versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Entschuldige“, murmelte der andere und ließ sich zurück auf seinem Stuhl nieder, „setzt euch erst einmal.“

Kai musterte seinen Freund und nickte Kuroo und Yaku zu, während sie sich ebenfalls an dem Tisch niederließen.

„Entschuldigung, kennst du Yaku?“, fragte Kuroo nach und legte den Kopf etwas schief, während er weiterhin Yakus Hand zurückdrückte.

Der andere nickte kurz. „Ja, aber ... ich denke, ich sollte mich vorstellen, nicht? Mein Name ist Iwaizumi Hajime und ... Yaku und ich kennen uns von früher, bevor ...“, er stoppte und sah in die braunen Augen des Kleineren, bevor er einfach nur den Kopf schüttelte, „es wundert mich nicht, dass du dich nicht erinnerst, Yaku.“

Yaku blinzelte ihn einfach nur an, während er nicht so wirklich wusste, was er sagen sollte. Oder tun. Er hatte absolut keine Erinnerungen an den anderen. „Du ... wolltest mich eben Morisuke nennen, oder, Iwaizumi-san?“, fragte er schließlich leise nach, seinen Blick vor sich gesenkt haltend, während er weiterhin nur Kuroos Hand drückte. Er war gerade wirklich froh, den anderen bei sich zu wissen.

Iwaizumi nickte etwas und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, sah etwas durch den Innenraum des Cafés: „Hm ... entschuldige, wir haben uns jahrelang nicht gesehen und du erinnerst dich nicht an mich, also ... tut mir leid, Yaku.“

Yaku schüttelte nur den Kopf, ohne allerdings aufzusehen. Er spürte ja irgendeine Verbindung zu dem anderen, nur wusste er nicht, was es war und ob es etwas war, dem er vertrauen konnte oder nicht. „Woher kennst du mich? Arukawa-sama hat mich aufgezogen und er ist immer der Einzige gewesen, den ich kannte.“

„Yaku ...“, flüsterte Iwaizumi und sah nun wieder zu ihm, lächelte ihn etwas an, „es gab eine Zeit vor ... _ihm_. Wenn du willst, erzähle ich dir davon, wenn wir bei mir sind.“ Sein Blick richtete sich neben den anderen zu Kuroo, der ihn genauso schweigend musterte, wie es Kai tat.

„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn du bei Iwaizumi bleibst, Yaku?“, wandte sich Kuroo schließlich zu dem Kleineren, während er immer noch nicht dessen Hand losließ. Zumindest, solange dieser es nicht von sich aus tat.

„Ich denke schon ...“, entgegnete Yaku ein wenig leiser und sah nun auf und in die grünen Augen des anderen. Er wusste nicht, wer Iwaizumi wirklich war, aber er hatte so ein Gefühl, als wenn es stimmte, was der andere ihm sagte. Als wenn sie sich aus der Zeit kannten, bevor Arukawa aufgetaucht war, auch, wenn Yaku sich nicht daran erinnerte.

„Dann sollten wir uns auf den Rückweg machen“, sagte Kai ruhig daraufhin und sah zu Kuroo rüber, „danke nochmal, Iwaizumi.“

„Hm“, nickte Iwaizumi zu ihm, bevor er sich zu Yaku drehte, „ist es wirklich in Ordnung für dich?“

„Ja“, nickte Yaku zur Antwort, während er nun ein wenig lächelte, seinen Kopf schließlich aber zu Kuroo drehte, „... kommst du ... zwischendurch zu uns, Kuroo?“

„Natürlich“, sagte Kuroo und strich ihm mit seiner freien Hand durch die Haare und fuhr ihm über eins der Katzenohren, beugte sich ein wenig vor und blickte Yaku in dessen Augen, „... mach dir keine Sorgen. Du wirst nie wieder in Arukawas Hände fallen. Ich verspreche dir das, Morisuke.“

Bevor Yaku darauf etwas sagen konnte, bemerkte er, wie sich Kuroos Lippen auf seine legten und er einfach nur verwirrt in die dunklen Augen des anderen sehen konnte. Auch, wenn es nicht lange anhielt und Kuroo ihn danach nur noch ruhig ansah, konnte er nicht mehr wirklich etwas dazu sagen. Das Einzige, was ihm noch durch den Kopf ging, war dieses angenehme Gefühl, was sich in ihm ausgebreitet hatte, während er ansonsten einfach nur in Kuroos lächelndes Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Wenn irgendwas sein sollte, sagst du es mir, ja, Morisuke?“, fing Kuroo daraufhin an, während er langsam dessen Hand losließ, um sich zu Kai zu bewegen, „pass sehr gut auf ihn auf, Iwaizumi.“

Iwaizumi sah ein wenig zwischen den beiden hin und her, bevor er zu Kuroo nickte: „Natürlich, Kuroo. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Auch, wenn er sich selbst gerade Gedanken darüber machte, was er mit angesehen hatte. Es war eindeutig gewesen, dass Kuroo etwas für seinen Kindheitsfreund empfand, auch, wenn Iwaizumi nicht sicher war, wie es Yaku ging.

Seine Augen richteten sich auf den anderen, nachdem sich Kuroo und Kai auf den Weg zurück zum Nekoma Hotel machten. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er etwas für Yaku empfinden würde, wenn er ihn wiedersah. Aber irgendwie fühlte es sich gerade genau danach an.

„Iwaizumi...-san?“, gab Yaku ein wenig fragend von sich, während er den anderen ansah, „ist ... irgendwas?“

Iwaizumi blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte kurz: „Alles gut, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns noch was essen? Die haben hier wirklich leckeren Kuchen. Ach ja und lass das Anhängsel bitte, okay? Früher hast du mich ‚Hajime‘ genannt, aber wie wäre es, wenn du jetzt einfach Iwaizumi sagst, hm?“

Yaku nickte etwas und sah ihn ruhig an: „Das mit dem Kuchen klingt gut und okay, Iwaizumi.“ Er wusste nicht, ob er den anderen momentan beim Vornamen ansprechen konnte, aber so konnten sie zumindest langsam anfangen, sich zu verstehen. „Warst du schon häufiger hier?“

Ein wenig schmunzelte Iwaizumi, während er dem anderen eine Karte hinhielt: „Mein bester Freund lebt inzwischen in Tokyo und wir treffen uns mindestens einmal die Woche hier.“

Yaku nickte ein wenig, während er die Karte überblickte. „Verstehe“, entgegnete er, bevor er doch aufsah und zu Iwaizumi blickte, „willst du ... das wirklich tun? Ich meine, gegen Arukawa-sama ... immerhin ...“

Kurz hob Iwaizumi eine Augenbraue, während er die Karte, die er selbst gerade überblickte, zur Seite legte und sich über den Tisch beugte, um Yaku einen Finger auf dessen Lippen zu legen. „Keine Sorge. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er dich mir ein zweites Mal wegnimmt, Yaku.“ Während er das sagte, blickte er ihm einfach nur direkt in die braunen Augen und musste für einen Moment daran denken, wie Kuroo ihn vorhin kurz geküsst hatte. „Ich komme schon klar und du solltest aufhören ihn ‚Arukawa-sama‘ zu nennen, Yaku.“

Yaku zuckte etwas zusammen und nickte ein wenig vor sich hin. Er wusste, dass es momentan egal war, wie er ihn nannte, weil er nicht mehr bei ihm war. Nur hatte es sich zu sehr in ihm verfestigt, dass er es tun musste. Er schluckte, als er an den anderen dachte. Was würde dieser tun, wenn er ihn fand?

„Yaku?“, fing Iwaizumi an und setzte sich langsam wieder normal hin, blinzelte etwas, als er merkte, wie Yaku kurz davor war, zu weinen, „hey, ganz ruhig, ja?“

„Iwaizumi ... ich“, fing Yaku an und strich sich über seine Augen, rieb ein wenig die aufkommenden Tränen weg, „ich will nicht wieder zu ihm zurück.“

„Ich verspreche es dir, dass du das nicht mehr musst“, entgegnete Iwaizumi und lächelte ihn ruhig an, „du bist ein sehr guter Freund von mir, Yaku.“ Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte und ihn ansah, war er sich sicher, dass Yaku mehr für ihn war, als es Oikawa je sein würde. Auch, wenn er immer gedacht hatte, dass sie beide zu seinen engsten Freunden gehörten.

„Iwaizumi?“, murmelte Yaku, nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, während er den anderen wieder ansah, „was ... bedeutet ‚ich liebe dich‘?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Ich bin gerade ein wenig sehr zu IwaYaku gekommen... aber hier ist's eindeutig KuroYaku ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Die letzten Stunden, seit Iwaizumi mit Yaku in dem Café gesessen hatte und sie sich danach zu seiner Wohnung etwas außerhalb der Stadt gemacht hatten, schwiegen sie sich ein wenig mehr an oder sprachen nur über belanglose Dinge. Was auch damit zusammenhing, dass sich Iwaizumi Gedanken darüber machte, was der andere ihn gefragt hatte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Yaku nicht wusste, was es heißt, jemanden zu lieben. Immerhin hatte er nie etwas dergleichen erfahren. Dennoch wunderte es ihn, dass dieser ihn gefragt hatte, was ‚ich liebe dich‘ bedeutet.

Er musterte Yaku ein wenig, als sie in dem Wohnzimmer seiner kleinen Wohnung saßen, während sich dieser in eine dünne Decke eingekuschelt hatte und nur halb über den Rand hinweg zu ihm blickte. Hatte Kuroo diese Worte zu ihm gesagt?

„Iwaizumi?“, fing Yaku leise an, während seine Ohren etwas zuckten. Hatte er in dem Café vorhin irgendwas falsches gesagt? War es falsch gewesen, den anderen nach der Bedeutung des Satzes zu fragen, den er von Kuroo gehört hatte?

„Warum willst du wissen, was diese Worte bedeuten, Yaku?“, erwiderte Iwaizumi schließlich und sah den anderen ruhig an. Wenn Kuroo sie ihm gesagt hatte, wusste er wenigstens, was eventuell zwischen den beiden war, auch, wenn er sich nun sicher war, dass Yaku dabei nicht einmal wusste, was es war, was er empfand. Er spürte, nach allem, was er vorher mit angesehen hatte, dass Yaku vermutlich das Gleiche für Kuroo empfand, es nur nicht sagen konnte, weil er nicht wusste, was es hieß.

Yaku sah etwas vor sich auf den Boden und umklammerte die Decke mit seinen Händen. „Kuroo ... hat es zu mir gesagt und er meint, mich beschützen zu wollen, ganz egal, was ist. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso er das tut ...“

„Verstehe“, sagte Iwaizumi ruhig zurück. Er hatte also Recht damit, dass Kuroo Gefühle für den Kleineren hatte und es vermutlich sogar andersrum genauso war. „Was fühlst du, wenn du bei Kuroo bist, Yaku?“

„Was?“, entgegnete Yaku verwirrt und sah wieder auf, blickte geradewegs in Iwaizumis Augen, „wieso ... fragst du das?“ Er dachte daran, wie es gewesen war, als er bei ihm wachgeworden war. Als Kuroo ihn festgehalten hatte und einfach nur für ihn da gewesen war. Er hatte sich einfach nur gut und geborgen gefühlt und ein Gefühl gehabt, dass er nicht mehr leiden musste, als er bei ihm war. „Ich fühle mich wohl bei ihm. Als wenn ich ... bei ihm sicher wäre.“

Iwaizumi nickte und wechselte den Platz zu dem Sofa, um sich neben den anderen zu setzen: „Liebe ist ein sehr starkes Gefühl der Zuneigung. Ich denke nicht, dass du es, in der momentanen Verfassung, richtig verstehen kannst, nach allem, was Arukawa getan hat. Aber das ist der Grund, wieso Kuroo alles dafür tut, dass du sicher bist. Du bist zu dem wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben geworden.“

Yaku drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und starrte Iwaizumi einfach nur an. „Das ... ist Kuroo auch für mich, schätze ich.“

„Vielleicht“, sagte Iwaizumi und fuhr dem anderen durch die Haare. Auch, wenn er sich innerlich dabei sicher war, er wusste, dass es nicht komplett bestätigt war, dass es so war. „Aber mach dir keine Gedanken darum, ja? Nicht jetzt. Ich denke, Kuroo sieht das genauso. Ihr braucht Zeit. Du brauchst Zeit, Yaku.“

Yaku nickte ein wenig und rutschte so, dass er halb auf dem Sofa lag und sich gegen Iwaizumi lehnte. Sein Schweif schwenkte ein wenig neben der Decke hervor. „Danke, dass du ... für mich da bist ... Hajime.“ Er wusste nicht, wieso er den anderen dieses Mal beim Vornamen angeredet hatte, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich gerade nur richtig an, es zu tun.

„Ich werde immer für dich da sein, Morisuke“, entgegnete Iwaizumi ruhig zurück, während er dem anderen über die Katzenohren strich und bemerkte, wie Yaku ein wenig seine Augen schloss. Das Gefühl, was ihn umgeben hatte, als sein Freund ihn beim Vornamen nannte, war viel zu deutlich. Er machte sich einfach nur Sorgen um Yaku, während er gleichzeitig genau wusste, dass er sich in den anderen verliebte. Dabei konnte er viel zu deutlich sehen, dass Yaku eindeutig etwas für Kuroo empfand, es nur noch nicht erkennen konnte. Selbst, wenn es ihn schmerzte, eigentlich wollte er gerade nur, dass sein Freund irgendwann glücklich sein konnte. Wenn das mit Kuroo und nicht mit ihm war, wäre er zufrieden.

–*–

Als Yaku das nächste Mal wach wurde, bemerkte er, dass er inzwischen in einem Bett lag, während er die Decke über sich umklammert festhielt. Das Zimmer war dunkel und auch von draußen drang nichts als Dunkelheit. Seine Augen leuchteten ein wenig golden auf, während er sich umsah. Zumindest war er momentan alleine.

Er seufzte ein wenig und dachte daran, was den Tag über gewesen war. Er wusste, dass es eine gute Idee war, mit Iwaizumi mitzugehen, auch, wenn er sich nicht an ihn erinnerte, so spürte er, dass sie etwas verband. Auch, wenn er spürte, dass ihm Kuroos Nähe fehlte. Er mochte es inzwischen viel zu sehr bei dem anderen zu schlafen und sich an ihn zu kuscheln. Wie kam es eigentlich, dass er sich so sehr an Kuroo gewöhnt hatte?

Langsam seufzte Yaku und rutschte von der Matratze, bewegte sich zielsicher auf die Zimmertür zu und öffnete diese, sah sich kurz in dem kleinen Flur um und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Iwaizumis Zimmer. Aufgrund des goldenen Schimmers in seinen Augen konnte er in der Dunkelheit eh gut genug sehen, weswegen er nur leise dessen Zimmertür öffnete und vorsichtig in das Schlafzimmer des anderen eintrat. „Iwa–Hajime? Kann ich ... bei dir ... schlafen?“, murmelte er schließlich, während er neben dem Bett des anderen stoppte.

Ein wenig zu müde öffnete Iwaizumi ein Auge und sah halb zu Yaku auf, als er den Blick auf sich spürte. Kurz erschrak er bei dem Anblick, seufzte dann aber und hob nur die Bettdecke ein Stück, rutschte etwas zur Seite: „Komm.“

Yaku lächelte erleichtert und rutschte unter die Bettdecke, blieb einen Moment neben ihm liegen, bevor er sich einfach gegen Iwaizumi lehnte. „Ich ... tut mir leid, Kuroo hat ... die letzten Tage mit mir gekuschelt und ...“

„Nicht jetzt“, unterbrach Iwaizumi ihn und legte seinen Arm um den anderen, zog ihn beruhigend zu sich, „lass uns schlafen, Morisuke.“ Er war zu müde, um über etwas mit dem anderen zu reden. Egal, ob es die Sache war, dass er nicht alleine schlafen wollte oder dieses merkwürdige Leuchten in den braunen Augen.

„... Ja, gute Nacht“, entgegnete Yaku nach einem kurzen Moment, bevor er langsam wieder von einem ruhigen Schlaf übermannt wurde. Er wusste zwar nicht, was genau ihn vorher aufgeweckt hatte, aber er wusste noch, dass er kurz Arukawas eisigen Blick auf sich gespürt hatte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ein klein wenig Side-OiKage-Pairing ;D

Den nächsten Tag begannen sie mit einem ruhigen Frühstück, auch, wenn sich Yaku darüber Gedanken machte, was in der letzten Nacht gewesen war. Er konnte sich zwar nicht komplett daran erinnern, was er geträumt hatte, bevor er wachgeworden war, dennoch war diese eine Erinnerung von Arukawas Blick, der sich tief in ihn bohrte, viel zu präsent. Seit diesem Moment hatte er so ein Gefühl, dass er jemanden brauchte, der diese Erinnerungen verbannte. Die Tage zuvor hatte es Kuroo geschafft, dass er nicht von ihm träumte.

„Hattest du einen schlechten Traum heute Nacht?“, fing Iwaizumi an, sein Essen beendend, während er nun den anderen ansah.

Yaku zuckte etwas zusammen, nickte dann allerdings, auch, wenn er seinen Kopf in eine andere Richtung drehte: „Ich denke, ich erinnere mich nicht wirklich daran, aber ...“, für einen Moment sah er wieder vor sich auf den Tisch und seufzte, „Kuroo ... hat verhindert, dass ich ihn in meinen Träumen gesehen habe.“

„Ich nehme an, er hat dir einiges angetan“, entgegnete Iwaizumi und sah ihn bedrückt an, „keine Sorge, du kannst bei mir schlafen, wenn es dir dann besser geht. Außerdem wollte Kuroo zwischendurch schauen, dass er vorbeikommt, wenn es möglich ist, nicht?“

Yaku nickte ein wenig und sah wieder zu ihm. Er wusste, dass es nicht so einfach war und er sollte froh sein, dass er momentan wenigstens in Sicherheit sein würde. „Ja ... danke.“

„Morisuke?“, fing Iwaizumi an und sah nun etwas ernster aus, „ich will dich nicht zwingen, etwas zu erzählen, was du nicht willst, aber ... was war dieses Leuchten in deinen Augen?“ Er bemerkte kurz nach der Frage, wie sein Freund anfing zu zittern, worauf er aufstand und neben Yaku trat, um ihn vorsichtig am Arm zu berühren. „Morisuke?“

„Das ...“, fing Yaku an, während er seine Arme um seinen Körper schlang. Er hätte sich denken können, dass Iwaizumi ihn deswegen fragen würde und es war nicht so, dass er es geheim halten wollte. Es war eher die Erinnerung daran, die ihn ängstigte. „... Arukawa hat das mit zu verantworten. Ich erinnere mich nicht gerne daran. Es war schmerzhaft und ich weiß, dass nicht alles so funktioniert hat, wie er wollte. Es –“, Yaku stoppte und drehte seinen Kopf zu Iwaizumi, „... es gibt da etwas, was ich nicht kontrollieren kann.“

„Morisuke“, entgegnete Iwaizumi ein wenig überrascht, bevor er sich neben ihm auf einem Stuhl niederließ und Yaku ruhig entgegensah, „es wird alles gut, ja? Du musst nicht darüber reden, wenn es für dich unangenehm ist.“

„Ich will nur nie wieder jemanden verletzen“, sagte Yaku und fühlte, wie ihm nun doch Tränen in die Augen kamen, „nie wieder.“

„Das musst du auch nicht“, sagte Iwaizumi und strich ihm über die Wange und eine Träne weg, „wir finden eine Lösung.“

Yaku nickte nur und lächelte ein wenig zurück. Er hatte einfach dieses Gefühl, dass er Iwaizumi vertrauen konnte, auch, wenn er Kuroo schon jetzt vermisste. Selbst, wenn sie noch nicht einmal einen Tag getrennt waren.

Iwaizumi musterte den anderen und sah ein wenig überlegend vor sich hin, warf einen kurzen Blick auf einen Kalender an der Wand des Esszimmers, bevor er etwas lächelte. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute was unternehmen? Mein bester Freund hat ein Volleyballspiel und er kann extrem nervig werden, wenn ich eins seiner Spiele verpasse“, er grinste Yaku etwas an, bevor er sich aufrichtete und kurz streckte, „es würde dich sicherlich auch mal auf andere Gedanken bringen.“

„Was ist, wenn ... wir ihm über den Weg laufen?“, fragte Yaku ein wenig verunsichert nach. Auch, wenn die Gefahr in dieser Stadt gering war, jemanden so einfach zu treffen.

„Dann müssen wir halt dafür sorgen, dass du nicht auffällst“, sagte Iwaizumi ruhig und fuhr Yaku über die Katzenohren, „ohne die wirst du nicht als jemand Besonderes wahrgenommen.“

Yaku sah ihn ein wenig verwundert an, bevor er schließlich nickte und sich ebenfalls daran machte, aufzustehen. „Du hast recht und ja, wieso nicht.“

–*–

Als sie die Sporthalle betraten, blinzelte Yaku ein wenig verwundert, als Iwaizumi ihn durch einen separaten Eingang lotste. „Wohin gehen wir?“, fragte er leise nach. Er hatte einen Kapuzenpullover an, dessen Kapuze er aufgezogen hatte, um seine Katzenohren zu verstecken. Zwar war er ihm ein wenig zu groß, aber es ging einigermaßen.

Iwaizumi sah ihn von der Seite her an, bevor er ein wenig schmunzelte: „Es ist längst normal, dass ich hier bin und außerdem wissen die Veranstalter, wer ich bin.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging weiter durch den Gang, während er nur bemerkte, wie ihm Yaku still folgte. „Ah und ... erschreck bitte nicht, okay?“

Überrascht sah Yaku auf und nickte kurz, auch, wenn er nicht so ganz wusste, was Iwaizumi damit meinte. Aber er stellte dennoch keine Fragen dazu. Er hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass er sicher sein konnte, wenn er bei ihm war.

Noch einen Moment sah Iwaizumi seinen Freund an, bevor er sich wieder daran machte, weiterzugehen. Kurz vor einer halb geöffneten Tür blieb er dann allerdings stehen und hielt Yaku mit einem Arm davon ab, weiterzugehen.

„Jetzt sag bloß, du willst mir kein extra Glück wünschen!“

Iwaizumi verdrehte die Augen, als er die Stimme seines besten Freundes hörte, während er einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Yaku warf, der sich nun eher an seinem Arm festgeklammert hatte.

„Nicht, wenn du so nervig bist, Toru.“

„Pffft! Du bist so kalt, Tobio-chan! Echt mal, manchmal könntest du mit Iwa-chan verwandt sein ...“

„Außerdem brauchst du kein Glück, um sie zu schlagen ...“

„Ein bisschen extra Motivation schadet nie!“

Iwaizumi seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, trat einen Schritt vor und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, während er halb zu Yaku sah, der sich immer noch an ihn klammerte. Seine Augen richteten sich auf seinen besten Freund, der gerade von dessen Freund geküsst wurde.

„Zufrieden, Toru?“, brummte er und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, sah ein wenig überrascht zu der Tür des Raums, „Iwaizumi-san?“

„Huh? Iwa-chan? Was machst du hier?“, guckte Oikawa ihn fragend an.

„Scheinbar euch ein wenig unterbrechen, hm?“, entgegnete Iwaizumi, während er grinste, „du solltest ruhig hart bleiben, Kageyama. Tut diesem Idioten gut.“

„Heeey! Iwa-chan!“, murrte Oikawa und verschränkte die Arme vor sich, „fies wie immer!“

„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst“, murmelte Kageyama und sah etwas zur Seite, „und wer ist er?“

Kurz warf Iwaizumi einen Seitenblick zu Yaku, bevor er seufzte. „Ich kümmere mich eine Weile um ihn. Du solltest ihn eigentlich kennen, Oikawa.“

Yaku sah etwas verwundert von Iwaizumi zu den anderen beiden, während er nachdenklicher wurde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was genau er damit meinte, weil er sich einfach nicht erinnerte. „Uh ...“

Oikawa legte den Kopf schief, trat ein paar Schritte auf Yaku zu und beugte sich vor, musterte den anderen einen längeren Moment, bevor er seufzte: „Nope. Keine Ahnung, was du meinst, Iwa-chan. Woher kennen wir ihn bitte?“

Iwaizumi seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Es wunderte ihn nicht einmal wirklich, dass sich Oikawa nicht an Yaku erinnerte. „Na ja, wie auch immer, er heißt Yaku Morisuke und wir wohnten kurze Zeit gemeinsam in Miyagi.“

Oikawa blickte zu seinem besten Freund, sah noch einmal Yaku an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, trat wieder einen Schritt von den beiden weg: „Wie auch immer.“

„Ich ... erinnere mich auch nicht an euch“, murmelte Yaku leise vor sich hin und senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden.

„Bei dir liegt es aber mehr an Arukawa, dass du dich nicht erinnerst“, entgegnete Iwaizumi und sah kurz zu Yaku runter.

„... Ich weiß, aber ...“, sprach Yaku leise aus, ohne wieder aufzusehen. Es beschäftigte ihn trotzdem, dass er sich nicht an die Menschen erinnerte, die er früher als Freunde bezeichnet hatte.

„Was auch immer“, zuckte Oikawa mit den Schultern und lächelte Yaku einfach nur breit an, „jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass du mit Iwa-chan zu meinem Spiel kommst!“

„Wenn wir nicht kommen, bist du für die nächsten Tage unausstehlich“, brummte Iwaizumi und verdrehte die Augen, „und das kann ich nicht ertragen und will es Kageyama nicht zumuten.“

„Keine Sorge, ich habe gelernt, seine Launen ganz gut zu ertragen“, entgegnete Kageyama und sah ruhig zu Iwaizumi, „oder ihn zu ignorieren. Immerhin hatte ich in dem Fall einen hervorragenden Senpai, Iwaizumi-san.“

„Hmpf!“, machte Oikawa und verschränkte die Arme vor sich, sah zu Yaku runter, „sag mal, Yaku, magst du mich wenigstens unterstützen? Iwa-chan und Tobio-chan sind immer so gemein zu mir.“

Yaku blinzelte einen Moment und sah ihn einfach nur an, während er sich allerdings immer noch an Iwaizumis Arm festhielt. „Nein?“

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Oikawa“, seufzte Iwaizumi und sah ernst zurück, bevor er Yaku langsam aus dem Raum schob, „wir sehen uns später.“

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach für ihn mitbestimmen, Iwa-chan!“, entgegnete Oikawa und blickte schmollend seinem besten Freund nach.

Iwaizumi schüttelte nur den Kopf und blieb kurz in dem Türrahmen stehen. „Kommt ganz drauf an, um was es geht.“ Außerdem spürte er, dass es Yaku nicht gerade behagte und er wollte nicht unbedingt jedem davon erzählen, was momentan war und das Yaku vor Arukawa flüchtete. Während er langsam nach Yakus Hand griff, sah er allerdings noch ein letztes Mal zu seinem besten Freund, ohne was zu sagen, sondern einfach nur, um ihn direkt anzusehen. Eigentlich musste Oikawa sehr genau wissen, was damals gewesen war und weswegen Yaku nicht unbedingt mit anderen interagierte.

Oikawa wollte schon etwas darauf erwidern, als er in die grünen Augen seines besten Freundes sah, die irgendwas ausstrahlten, weswegen er still blieb und einfach nur nach Kageyamas Hand griff. „Lass uns ebenfalls gehen, Tobio-chan.“ Auch, wenn er sich nicht an den Kleineren erinnerte, er hatte so ein Gefühl, als wenn Iwaizumi ihm irgendwas in Bezug auf Yaku mitteilen wollte, was diesem passiert war. Weswegen er es fürs Erste dabei beließ, weiter nachzufragen.


	10. Chapter 10

Die nächsten zwei, drei Wochen hatte Yaku fast das Gefühl, als wenn alles gut wäre. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, bei Iwaizumi zu leben. Kuroo kam mehrmals in der Woche vorbei und war eine Weile für ihn da. Meistens kuschelte er sich einfach nur an den anderen, während Kuroo ihm ein wenig berichtete, was los war.

Dennoch wusste Yaku, dass er immer noch auf der Hut sein musste. Er wusste, dass Arukawa nicht so einfach aufgeben würde, ihn zurückzukriegen. Er hoffte nur immer, dass sein früherer Meister nicht irgendjemanden, den er kennengelernt hatte, da mit reinzog oder noch schlimmer: Ihnen etwas antat.

Ungefähr ein knapper Monat nachdem er bei Iwaizumi eingezogen war, bemerkte er beim Aufwachen, dass etwas anders war. Er hatte sich angewöhnt, bei dem anderen zu schlafen, wenn Kuroo nicht ebenfalls in dessen Wohnung schlief, damit er nicht von diesen Träumen heimgesucht wurde.

An diesem Morgen, als er seine Augen öffnete, bemerkte er, dass er alleine in dem Bett lag, während die Decke halb über ihm lag. Seine Katzenohren zuckten etwas und als er sich aufsetzte, bemerkte er, wie sein Schweif zur Seite schwenkte.

Sein ganzer Körper fing mit einem Mal an zu zittern, so dass sich Yaku einfach nur wieder an der Bettdecke festkrallte. Dieses Gefühl hatte er länger nicht mehr gehabt, aber es war zu vertraut, als dass er nicht wusste, was es war. „Kuroo ...“, flüsterte er vor sich hin, während seine Augen sich auf die Tür des Zimmers richteten. Diesmal war selbst ohne die Dunkelheit ein goldener Schimmer in seinen braunen Augen zu erkennen.

Er wusste, dass er es nicht alleine schaffen konnte, zu verhindern, dass er von etwas übermannt wurde. Bei Kuroo hatte er in den letzten Wochen gespürt, dass es am meisten zurückgedrängt worden war. In dem Moment wusste er, dass Kuroo der Einzige war, der ihm jetzt noch helfen konnte.

Langsam rutschte Yaku unter der Bettdecke raus und von dem Bett runter, stand auf und zog sich schnell ein paar einfache Sachen über. Wie immer in den letzten Tagen zog er sich die Kapuze eines seiner Kapuzenpullover über und ging dann durch das Zimmer, öffnete die Zimmertür und sah sich um. „Hajime?“ Warum hatte er das Gefühl, dass es zu still für diese Wohnung war? Wenn Iwaizumi mal vor ihm aufstand – was er normalerweise nicht tat, solange Yaku noch schlief – war er eher in der Küche, um schonmal Frühstück zu machen.

Als er allerdings die anderen Räume kurz betreten hatte, fand er den anderen nicht, weswegen er zurück in den Flur ging. Yaku wusste, dass er keine Zeit hatte, darauf zu warten, dass der andere zurückkam. Er wusste, dass er zu Kuroo musste, bevor er die Kontrolle über etwas verlor, was seit ein paar Jahren in ihm war. Wegen Arukawa.

Er schnappte sich seine Jacke, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und trat nach draußen. Er hatte sich den Weg zum Nekoma Hotel gut genug eingeprägt, um zu Kuroo zu kommen, auch, wenn er wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste.

Warum überkam es ihn überhaupt jetzt? Wieso hatte er gerade heute so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und wieso war genau an dem Tag Iwaizumi nicht bei ihm gewesen?

Ein wenig mehr zog Yaku seine Jacke zu und die Kapuze etwas mehr vor, während er sich in Richtung der nächsten Metrostation machte. Warum hatte er eigentlich geglaubt, dass alles so bleiben würde, wie die letzten Wochen? Dass es immer so gut von Iwaizumi oder Kuroo unterdrückt wurde?

Er schluckte, als er schließlich die Station vor sich entdeckte. Sollte er wirklich zurück zum Nekoma Hotel fahren, in der Hoffnung, dass Kuroo ihm helfen konnte? Wäre es nicht besser einfach von hier wegzukommen und irgendwo zu sein, wo er niemandem schaden konnte?

„Yaku.“

Er zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme hinter sich hörte. Er kannte die Stimme und es jagte ihm einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken.

Er spürte nur, wie ihm jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Er wollte eigentlich nur wegrennen, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen und überhaupt, würde er nicht mehr von ihnen wegkommen. Er wusste zu gut, wer die Person war, die ihn da angesprochen hatte. „Ich ... will nicht ... zurück ...“, flüsterte er leise vor sich hin, auch, wenn er wusste, dass es bei dem anderen nichts bringen würde. Er war sich auch sicher, dass er es mehr zu sich selbst, als zu irgendjemandem sagte. ‚ _Kuroo ... wo bist du? Hajime ..._ ‘, ging es ihm gedanklich durch den Kopf. Konnte nicht einer von seinen Freunden hier auftauchen und ihm helfen?

„Komm. Ich bringe dich zurück, bevor _es_ noch etwas macht, was du bestimmt nicht willst, oder Yaku?“

Die Stimme des anderen hatte einen merkwürdigen Unterton und Yaku merkte, auch ohne ihn anzusehen, dass er grinste. Warum musste er zurück? Iwaizumi und Kuroo hatten doch dafür gesorgt, dass es nicht mehr ausbrach. Sie hatten beide dafür gesorgt, dass er sicher war. Er wollte nicht zurück. „... Nein ...“, murmelte er schließlich leise. Es war nur teilweise eine Antwort auf dessen Frage. Es war eher ein kleiner, schwacher Ausruf, dass er nicht mit ihm gehen wollte. ‚ _Kuroo ..._ ‘, ging es ihm wieder gedanklich durch den Kopf, während er etwas nach oben sah, seine Augen funkelten immer noch mit diesem goldenen Schimmer. ‚ _Tetsuro ... hilf ... mir._ ‘

„Komm jetzt, Yaku“, drang die Stimme des anderen erneut an Yakus Ohren, während er sich allerdings nicht von der Stelle bewegte. Er wollte nicht zurück. Kuroo hatte doch versprochen, ihn zu beschützen, oder? „Du willst doch nicht, dass jemand zu schaden kommt, nur weil du dich weigerst, zurückzukehren.“

Yaku zuckte zusammen, als er die Worte hörte. Er wollte niemanden der anderen in Gefahr bringen. Schon gar nicht Kuroo. Dennoch ... hatte dieser ihm versprochen, ihn zu beschützen.

„Arukawa-sama wird dich immer finden. Das weißt du, Yaku.“

Geschockt weitete Yaku seine Augen und drehte sich nun doch zu dem anderen um, dessen Lippen ein breites Grinsen zeigten. Wusste sein ‚Meister‘ etwa die ganze Zeit, wo er war?

Er schüttelte etwas den Kopf über den Gedanken. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er es die ganze Zeit wusste, sonst hätte er ihn aufgespürt, als er bei Nekoma war.

Dennoch ließ er schließlich seinen Kopf hängen und trat zu dem anderen, um widerstandslos mit ihm zu gehen. Wenn er sich jetzt wehrte, würde er alle, die ihm halfen, in Gefahr bringen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Arukawa irgendjemanden von Nekoma etwas antat. Genauso wenig Iwaizumi und dessen Freunden.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurz bevor Kuroo zu dem Hotelgebäude zurückkam, blickte er sich ein wenig um. Er wusste nicht, wieso er plötzlich so ein Gefühl bekommen hatte, aber irgendwas hatte ihn zum Stoppen gebracht. Als wenn sich in ihm für einen Moment alles zusammengezogen hatte.

Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass ihn niemand beobachtete und es vielleicht daher kam, betrat er den Eingangsbereich des Nekoma Hotels. Es war bestimmt nichts. Er bildete sich nur ein, dass etwas passiert war. Iwaizumi kümmerte sich schließlich momentan um Yaku, ihm würde es gut gehen. Nicht?

Kurz fuhr sich Kuroo durch seine Haare und strich eins seiner Katzenohren ein wenig zurück, bevor er zur Seite trat und zu dem Empfangsschalter, hinter dem eine junge Frau mit kurzen, braunen Haaren saß. „Mai? Befindet sich Arukawa-san noch hier?“

Diese blickte ein wenig verwundert zu Kuroo, bevor sie kurz etwas nachprüfte: „Er ist vor einer halben Stunde etwa ausgecheckt. Wieso willst du das wissen, Kuroo?“

„Nur so“, murmelte Kuroo und winkte ab, bevor er sich umdrehte und ein wenig vor sich hin schlenderte. War dieses Gefühl, was er gehabt hatte, deswegen? Hing es mit Yaku zusammen?

Bevor er länger darüber nachdenken konnte, ging er in einen privateren Bereich und griff nach seinem Handy, suchte kurz nach Iwaizumis Nummer und wählte diese schließlich. Innerlich darauf hoffend, dass er sich umsonst Sorgen machte. Er musste sich einfach umsonst Sorgen machen.

Nachdem er eine Weile gewartet hatte, seufzte Kuroo schließlich und drückte den Anruf aus, nachdem sich nach längerer Zeit niemand meldete. Er würde es später noch einmal versuchen, auch, wenn es ihn etwas beschäftigte. Er konnte gerade sowieso nichts tun, außer versuchen, den anderen zu erreichen.

–*–

Der Tag über war der normale Stress, ansonsten war es allerdings relativ unkompliziert.

Dennoch war Kuroo an diesem Tag mehr als froh, endlich diesen Tag beenden zu können und sich erneut daran zu machen, Iwaizumi anzurufen. Irgendwie hatte er ein viel zu merkwürdiges Gefühl bei der Sache. Als wenn er genau spürte, dass Yaku etwas zugestoßen war. Auch, weil er wusste, dass Arukawa normalerweise nicht kurzfristig bei ihnen auscheckte, so wie er es diesmal getan hatte.

Er war gerade dabei in den Gang einzukehren, der zu den privaten Zimmern der Angestellten, die hier lebten, führte, als er eine entfernte Stimme hörte. Das Gesagte nahm er nicht wirklich wahr, allerdings hörte er abschließend seinen Namen, weswegen er in der Bewegung stoppte und sich umdrehte.

Nur langsam ging Kuroo in den vorderen Bereich und blickte den anderen vor dem Empfangsschalter an: „Du suchst mich? Ich bin Kuroo Tetsuro, um was geht es?“

Dieser drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und nickte schließlich, sah sich kurz um. Er hatte braune Haare, die er zur Seite gegelt hatte, sowie genauso braune Augen. „Du bist derjenige, den Yakkun erwähnt hat, soweit ich weiß“, murmelte er und kratzte sich etwas am Hinterkopf, „können wir ungestört reden?“

Kuroo hob eine Augenbraue und nickte schließlich, führte den anderen zu seinem privaten Zimmer, wo sie sich in der Sitzecke niederließen. Er auf dem Sofa, während der Fremde sich auf dem Sessel daneben setzte. „Was gibt es denn?“

„Ich habe es nicht richtig gesehen, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es Yakkun war“, murmelte der andere und seufzte ein wenig, „er wurde von jemandem mitgenommen. Auch, wenn er freiwillig mitging, kann ich das nicht so ganz glauben. Außerdem ... kann ich Iwa-chan nicht erreichen.“

„Warte, moment“, fing Kuroo an und hob kurz eine Hand, sah ein wenig eindringlicher zu dem anderen, „erst mal, wer bist du eigentlich?“

„Oikawa Toru, jetzt sag bloß, du kennst mich nicht?“, fing dieser an und hob eine Augenbraue.

Kuroo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein“, dennoch seufzte er dann wieder, „aber egal, was meinst du?“ Dass dieser Fremde Yaku so nannte, kam ihm für einen Moment irgendwie surreal vor und am liebsten wollte er ihn darauf ansprechen. Allerdings wusste er, dass es gerade vermutlich Wichtigeres gab. „Und moment, ‚Iwa-chan‘?“

„Iwaizumi Hajime, du kennst ihn“, murmelte Oikawa und sah ein wenig nachdenklicher vor sich, „ich versuche seit Stunden, ihn zu erreichen, weil wir uns regelmäßig treffen. Keine Reaktion und nein, er würde sich normalerweise sofort melden, wenn was wäre. Dazu die Sache, dass ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, Yakkun gesehen zu haben, wie er mit jemandem, den ich nicht kenne, mitgegangen ist. Er sah mir nie so aus, als wenn er anderen schnell vertraut.“

Kuroo schluckte auf das Gesagte hin. Immerhin hatte er am Morgen ebenfalls versucht, Iwaizumi zu erreichen. „Wo hast du ... Yaku gesehen?“

„In der Nähe von Iwa-chans Wohnung und der nächsten U-Bahn Station“, entgegnete Oikawa und sah nun ernst zu ihm, „weißt du irgendwas wegen ihm? Ich bin mir sicher ... das irgendwas war, was Iwa-chan mir nicht gesagt hat.“

Kuroo sah ihn einen Moment ernster an, bevor er nachdenklich zur Seite aus dem Fenster blickte. „Warum glaubst du, dass er dir was verschweigt?“ Er wusste nicht so wirklich, ob er Oikawa wirklich in die Situation mit Arukawa einweihen sollte.

„Iwa-chan meinte, dass ich Yakkun von früher kennen sollte, daher ...“, murmelte Oikawa und seufzte etwas geschlagen, „ich erinnere mich nicht wirklich an ihn. Wir haben allerdings wohl zusammen früher in Miyagi gelebt.“

Für einen Moment hob Kuroo seinen Blick und drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu dem anderen: „Du meinst ... bevor ...“, er stoppte kurz und strich sich durch seine Haare, „... Yaku ist vor Arukawa auf der Flucht gewesen. Iwaizumi und ich haben ihn vor ihm versteckt gehalten.“

„Arukawa-san?“, erwiderte Oikawa ein wenig geschockter, „ihr versteckt Yakkun vor diesem Mann? Wisst ihr, was ihr damit macht, wenn er das ... oh“, er stoppte sich selbst und starrte Kuroo nun mit großen Augen an, „... glaubst du, er weiß, dass Iwa-chan Yakkun versteckt gehalten hat?“

„Wenn das so ist, müssen wir uns was einfallen lassen“, sagte Kuroo und schenkte dem anderen ein verzweifeltes Lächeln, weil er nicht wirklich wusste, was sie gegen diesen Kerl tun sollten. Natürlich wusste man, wo der andere lebte und wo dessen Firmengebäude waren. Aber das hieß nicht, dass sie auch nur eine Chance hatten, an ihn dranzukommen. Oder herauszufinden, dass er ihre Freunde wirklich festhielt.

Dennoch wusste Kuroo, dass er nicht so einfach aufgeben würde. Er hatte Yaku versprochen, dass er ihn beschützen würde und wenn er das nicht so geschafft hatte, würde er ihn halt retten. Ganz egal, was es ihn kostete.

„... Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass sich Iwa-chan einen so mächtigen Mann als Gegner ausgesucht hat“, murmelte Oikawa, während sich sein Blick verfinsterte, „aber ich will auch nicht, dass Yakkun wieder bei ihm sein muss, wenn er dort gelitten hat. Wir müssen etwas tun, Kuroo.“

„Das musst du mir nicht sagen“, murmelte Kuroo und seufzte, fuhr sich über seine Katzenohren, „ich habe Yaku versprochen, ihn zu beschützen. Wenn ich das nicht konnte, werde ich ihn retten. Diesmal für immer.“ Seine Augen richteten sich ernst auf Oikawa.


	12. Chapter 12

Er fühlte sich unwohl, als er die große Villa betrat. Er brauchte sich nicht einmal groß umzusehen, als er in der Eingangshalle stand und einfach nur vor sich starrte. Jede Ecke dieses riesigen Gebäudes jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Yaku wusste, dass es nichts brachte, wegzukommen, wenn er seine Freunde nicht weiter gefährden wollte. Das Einzige, was er tun konnte, war abwarten.

Noch bevor er allerdings irgendwen hörte, spürte er, wie ihm etwas um den Hals gelegt wurde, so dass er mit einer Hand dort entlang fühlte. Hatte dieser Kerl ihm ein Halsband umgelegt?

„Damit du Arukawa-sama kein weiteres Mal entfliehst, Yaku“, hörte er die Stimme dieses Mannes hinter ihm.

Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen und erfühlte etwas, was sich wie eine Marke an dem Halsband anfühlte. Er gehörte Arukawa. Er wusste es immer. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, ihm zu entfliehen. ‚ _Kuroo ..._ ‘

„Dann lass uns dich zu Arukawa-sama bringen, Yaku“, hörte er die Stimme des anderen, worauf Yaku einfach nur vor sich auf den Boden sah, allerdings schließlich den Weg einschlug, den dieser Kerl ihm anwies.

Auch, wenn er sich wünschte, dass Kuroo ihm helfen kam. Ihn beschützte, wie er es ihm versprochen hatte. Er wusste, dass es nichts brachte.

Als er merkte, wie dieser Mann eine Tür vor ihnen öffnete und ihm andeutete, in das Zimmer zu treten, senkte Yaku nur seinen Kopf und tat, was der andere wollte. Es brachte nichts, sich noch zu wehren, wenn er genau wusste, dass er nun einmal Arukawa gehörte.

Hinter sich hörte er nur, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde, bevor Schritte in seine Richtung kamen. Seine Ohren zuckten ein wenig. Die Kapuze seines Pullovers war ihm längst nach hinten gerutscht.

Das Nächste, was Yaku spürte, war eine heftige Ohrfeige, die ihn dazu brachte zurückzufallen. Er stützte sich auf dem Boden ab, blieb allerdings dort sitzen, wo er gelandet war und wagte es nicht, seinen Blick zu heben.

„Weißt du noch, wem du gehörst, _Kätzchen_?“, hörte er Arukawas laute, grollende Stimme, bevor er spürte, wie dieser ihn an der Marke seines Halsbandes etwas zu sich zog, so dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Ja, Arukawa-sama“, murmelte Yaku leise zurück. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht wehren durfte, weil es das nur noch schlimmer machte.

„Gut“, entgegnete Arukawa, bevor er ihn in die andere Richtung schleuderte, wo er gegen den Schrank an der Seite des Zimmers prallte.

Erschrocken keuchte er auf und versuchte etwas aufzusehen, kniff ein Auge zu, als er noch geschockter zu seinem Freund sah. Warum war Iwaizumi hier? Er schluckte, als er sah, wie dieser an das Bettgestell gefesselt war und auf dem Boden saß. Allerdings scheinbar inzwischen bewusstlos.

„Also kennst du ihn wirklich, mein Kätzchen“, murmelte Arukawa, während er den Blick Yakus beobachtete, bevor er grinste und zu Iwaizumi trat, „das passiert jedem, der mir mein Eigentum wegnehmen will. Bist du jetzt brav oder soll ich mich als Nächstes um denjenigen kümmern, der dich bei Nekoma vor mir versteckt gehalten hat?“

Yaku starrte ihn einfach nur geschockt an, bevor er seinen Blick senkte. Also wusste er, dass Kuroo ihn bei sich gehalten hatte, um ihn zu schützen. „Bitte ... lass ihn, lass alle da raus ... ich werde auch nicht mehr fliehen ... Arukawa-sama.“ Er würde es sich nicht verzeihen, wenn noch jemandem wegen ihm etwas passierte.

„Brav“, entgegnete Arukawa und grinste nur, bevor er seinen Blick wieder zu Iwaizumi wandte, „dennoch kann ich diese beiden nicht davonkommen lassen. Sei froh, dass ich gnädig mit Nekoma bin, mein Kätzchen.“

„Was?“, fing Yaku an und richtete sich langsam auf, schritt zu ihm und sah nun eher flehentlich aus, „bitte ... sie ... es ist allein meine Schuld! Bestraf mich, aber lass ... Iwaizumi und Kuroo da raus ...“

„Bedeuten dir diese beiden denn so viel?“ Seine Augen richteten sich auf sein Kätzchen, während er mit einer Hand durch Iwaizumis Haare strich. „Das du dich selbst opferst, um sie zu retten.“

Yaku schluckte und nickte ein wenig, auch, wenn er im gleichen Moment seinen Kopf in eine andere Richtung drehte. Er sollte sich nicht gegen Arukawa stellen. Auch, wenn es darum ging, Iwaizumi und Kuroo zu retten.

„Hmm“, murmelte Arukawa und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, trat auf die Tür des Zimmers zu, um die Türklinke zu umfassen, „ich lasse es mir durch den Kopf gehen, Kätzchen. Solange bleibst du mit ihm hier. Ich denke nicht, dass du fliehen wirst, wenn er hier gefangen ist, nicht wahr, Morisuke?“

Yaku schluckte nur, während er seinen Kopf auf den Boden gesenkt hielt. Er würde nicht mehr versuchen zu fliehen. Es würde nur alles noch schlimmer machen. Für ihn oder seine Freunde.

Kurz darauf hörte er nur, wie sein Meister das Zimmer verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Langsam glitt Yakus Blick zu Iwaizumi, während er weiterhin auf dem Boden saß, weil er sich kaum in der Lage fühlte, sich groß zu bewegen. Außerdem schmerzte ihn die Stelle, mit der er gegen den Schrank geprallt war auch langsam. Vorher hatte er es mehr ausgeblendet, aufgrund des Schocks, als er Iwaizumi gesehen hatte.

Wäre er damals doch nie bei Kuroo geblieben, sondern hätte direkt wieder die Flucht ergriffen. Dann hätte er niemanden der anderen hier mit reingezogen. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass es nichts brachte und das es nur alle, die ihm halfen, in Gefahr bringen würde.

Er drückte sich einfach nur gegen Iwaizumis Oberkörper, schlang seine Arme um den anderen und schluchzte gegen dessen Bauch. Er wollte das alles nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand wegen ihm litt. „Ku–Tetsuro ... hilf mir ... bitte“, brachte er schluchzend heraus, „... hilf uns ... du ... hast versprochen, mir zu helfen. Mich zu beschützen ...“

„Morisuke ...“, hörte Yaku zwischen seinen Schluchzern die Stimme seines Freundes, worauf er ein wenig den Kopf hob, auch, wenn er sich immer noch gegen den anderen drückte.

„Hajime? Was ... ist passiert?“, fing Yaku leise an, während er allerdings immer noch spürte, wie seine Stimme zitterte und ihm Tränen aus den Augen liefen.

„Beruhig dich“, murmelte Iwaizumi, während er seine Augen zu dem anderen richtete, „er ... wird nicht gewinnen.“

„Aber ... es bringt alles ... nichts“, flüsterte Yaku unter Schluchzern zurück, „er weiß, dass du und Kuroo ... er wird euch verletzen, wenn ich nicht ... tue, was er will ...“

„Pscht“, machte Iwaizumi, während er ihn ruhig ansah. Am liebsten würde er den Kleineren gerade einfach nur in seine Arme ziehen, allerdings war er schließlich immer noch gefesselt. „Vertrau drauf, dass Oikawa und Kuroo uns finden werden.“

„... Wie – woher wissen sie ...“, murmelte Yaku schluchzend, auch, wenn er abbrach, weil er nicht so wirklich wusste, was er sagen wollte oder gerade überhaupt sagen konnte.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er irgendwas ahnt“, sagte Iwaizumi ruhig zurück, „außerdem wird er sich wundern, dass ich nicht zu unserem Treffpunkt gekommen bin und mich nicht melde. Er ist zwar ein Idiot, aber er wird wissen, was er tun muss, um herauszufinden, was los ist.“

Yaku schluckte und rieb sich kurz über die Augen, auch, wenn das nicht wirklich die Tränen stoppte, dennoch nickte er ein wenig. „... Ich werde daran glauben ... Kuroo ... wollte mich beschützen. Ich ... ich will daran glauben, dass er mir hilft. Ich ...“, einen Moment blieb er still, während er zu Iwaizumi aufsah, in dessen grüne Augen blickte, die ihn ein wenig abwartend ansahen. Er wusste, was er sagen wollte, auch, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, als wenn es sich nicht richtig sagen ließ.

„Was willst du sagen, Morisuke?“, flüsterte Iwaizumi zu ihm, auch, wenn er spürte, dass er es wusste.

„Ich ... ich liebe ihn“, murmelte Yaku und lehnte seinen Kopf wieder gegen Iwaizumis Bauch.

Iwaizumi seufzte, während er einfach nur lächelte. Er wusste es. Er wusste, dass Yaku die gleichen Gefühle für Kuroo hegte, auch, wenn er vorher noch nicht selbst wusste, was es war. Er hätte nur nie gedacht, dass es ihn so schmerzte, dass zu hören, was er eigentlich bereits wusste. Hatte er sich wirklich so sehr in den anderen verliebt, obwohl er wusste, dass es aussichtslos war? „Du solltest es ihm sagen, wenn er kommt, Morisuke.“ Es war alles, was er noch sagte, während er ansonsten einfach nur zu Yaku sah. Ganz egal, wie sehr es schmerzte, er wünschte sich einfach nur, dass sein Freund irgendwann glücklich und frei leben konnte. Wenn das mit Kuroo war, würde er ihm nicht im Weg stehen.


	13. Chapter 13

Einen Tag nachdem Kuroo diese Information bekommen hatte, saß er in dem Büro von Nekomata, während dieser ihn eindeutig durchdringend ansah. „Du meintest es ernst, als du dich für Yaku einsetzen wolltest, hm?“

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich nicht tun konnte, was du wolltest, aber –“, fing Kuroo an, blinzelte allerdings, als er merkte, wie Nekomata seinen Arm hob und ihn mit einer einfachen Handbewegung stoppte, weiterzusprechen.

„Du brauchst nicht mehr zu sagen“, seufzte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „denkst du, es fällt mir leicht, jemanden wie ihn auszugrenzen?“

Kuroo schluckte, schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein.“

Einen Moment sah Nekomata ihn an, bevor er lächelte: „Du weißt, wo Arukawa-san sein Anwesen hat, nicht?“

„Ja“, murmelte Kuroo, auch wenn sein Blick ein wenig verwirrter war, während er Nekomata anblickte.

„Kümmere dich darum, ihn da rauszuholen“, entgegnete Nekomata, während er mit einem kurzen Blick auf das Display seines Handys sah, „danach ... musst du dich aber entscheiden, Tetsuro.“

Überrascht hob Kuroo seinen Kopf und sah den anderen einfach nur an, während er noch nicht so ganz verstand, worauf Nekomata hinaus wollte. „Was ...?“

„Wenn Yaku danach hierbleibt, wäre er nur wieder in Gefahr, gefangen zu werden“, antwortete Nekomata ruhig, ohne auch nur darauf zu warten, dass Kuroo wirklich ausgesprochen hatte, was ihn beschäftigte, „er kann nicht länger in Japan leben, solange Arukawa hier ist und ihn sucht. Und wir können nichts gegen ihn ausrichten.“

Kuroo schluckte, als er das Gesagte hörte. Er wusste, dass Nekomata recht hatte. Er wusste, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit war, die sie hatten. Aber er wollte Yaku unter keinen Umständen wieder verlieren, nachdem er wusste, was er für ihn empfand. „Es ist ... wohl das Beste für ihn.“

Still beobachtete Nekomata den Jüngeren, während er sich über die Ohren strich und schließlich seufzte: „Entscheide dich, ob du ihn begleitest oder nicht. Es muss nicht direkt sein. Ich denke, ihr habt ... zwei oder drei Tage, wenn du ihn dort rausgeholt hast.“

Langsam nickte Kuroo, bevor er sich schweigend daran machte, den Raum zu verlassen. Er wusste, dass es das Einzige war, was sie tun konnten, aber er wusste nicht, ob er Yaku wirklich begleiten konnte. Er hatte in Nekoma so etwas wie eine neue Familie gefunden, zusammen mit Kenma. Konnte er seinen besten Freund hier alleine lassen, nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten?

„Hey, Kuroo.“

Einen Moment blinzelte er, als er bemerkte, wer ihn angesprochen hatte. Wann war er eigentlich den ganzen Weg bis in den Eingangsbereich gegangen? „Oikawa?“

„Und? Wie sieht’s aus?“, fing Oikawa an und legte den Kopf schief, „du hast doch mit deinem Chef gesprochen, oder?“

„Hm ... wir sollen sie dort rausholen, danach ...“, entgegnete Kuroo, während er seinen Satz stoppte und stattdessen nachdenklich vor sich sah, „sollte Yaku von hier weg, damit Arukawa-san nicht so einfach an ihn drankommt.“

„Du redest nicht davon, dass _ihr_ geht“, sagte Oikawa und hob ein wenig eine Augenbraue, „denkst du darüber nach, ihn alleine gehen zu lassen, Kuroo?“

Kuroo zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß es nicht. Das hier ist gewissermaßen meine Familie und Yaku ... verdient es, frei zu sein.“

„Yaku verdient es aber auch, glücklich zu sein“, drang eine ruhige, emotionslose Stimme zu den beiden.

Oikawa drehte etwas den Kopf zur Seite, während Kuroo einfach nur überrascht zu dem anderen sah.

„Kenma?“, murmelte Kuroo und starrte seinen besten Freund an, „was –?“

„Inuoka hat mir erzählt, wie sehr du dich um ihn gekümmert hast“, murmelte Kenma und drehte etwas den Kopf weg, schwenkte seinen Schweif in die andere Richtung, „... ich brauche deinen Schutz nicht mehr, Kuro.“

„Ich kann trotzdem nicht so einfach –“, fing Kuroo an und schüttelte den Kopf, als er spürte, wie sich Kenmas Augen verengten und er ihn durchdringend ansah.

„Sei für Yaku da“, sagte Kenma schließlich, „so ... wie du die letzten Jahre für mich da warst. Sorg dafür, dass er glücklich ist. Nein. Tu einmal etwas für dich und niemand anderen, Kuro.“

Kuroo blinzelte seinen besten Freund ein wenig sprachlos an, während er sich durch die Haare strich: „Du brauchst mich nicht mehr, oder, Kenma?“

Kenma drehte ein wenig seinen Kopf zur Seite, während seine Wangen ein leichtes rot zierten. „Natürlich brauche ich dich noch“, murmelte er leise vor sich hin, „aber ... Yaku braucht dich jetzt mehr.“

Kuroo sah ihn an und grinste dann einfach nur, strich seinem besten Freund über die Katzenohren und wuschelte ihm dabei etwas durch die Haare: „Danke, Kenma.“

Kenma erwiderte daraufhin nichts, sondern ging einfach nur in eine andere Richtung davon, während er genau spürte, wie er immer noch viel zu rot war. Er wusste, dass er Kuroo vermissen würde, weil er der Einzige war, der immer für ihn da gewesen war. Allerdings wusste er auch, dass er langsam alleine klarkommen musste. Außerdem –

„Bist du jetzt glücklich, weil du jemanden nach einem Date fragen kannst, ohne, dass Kuroo-san dir dabei Tipps geben will?“, hörte Kenma Inuokas Stimme neben sich, während er ihn von der Seite her angrinste.

„Sei still“, brummte Kenma, auch, wenn sein eindeutig rotes Gesicht etwas anderes sagte. Inuoka wusste als Einziges, dass er Gefühle für jemanden hatte und sich nicht traute. Auch, weil er wusste, dass sein bester Freund dann nicht aufhören würde, ihm Ratschläge zu geben. Es war das Letzte, was Kenma wollte, wenn es darum ging, mit jemandem auszugehen.


	14. Chapter 14

Yakus Augen weiteten sich, als er vor sich sah. Sein Schweif schwenkte von einer Seite zur anderen, während er seine Hände in dem Shirt, was er anhatte, verkrampften.

Vor ihm an der Wand saß eine Person mit zerfetzter Kleidung. Dessen Arme waren mit einer Eisenkette an der Wand festgekettet, so dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Seine Augen zeigten keinerlei Regung und Yaku wusste, dass er vermutlich längst nicht mehr komplett in dieser Welt verweilte. Auch, wenn sein Körper und seine Seele noch nicht komplett gestorben waren.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du ihn von seinen Schmerzen erlöst, _Kätzchen_?“ Arukawas Stimme hinter ihm war schneidend und eisig.

Yaku zuckte zusammen. Er wusste, was sein Meister von ihm verlangte, aber er wusste auch, dass er es nicht mehr würde kontrollieren können, wenn er es wieder einsetzte. „Ich ... will das nicht.“ Seine Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern. War es das, was sein Meister wollte? Dass er wieder das wurde, was dieser aus ihm gemacht hatte?

„Du widersetzt dich meinem Befehl, Morisuke?“, fragte Arukawa mit einem dunklen Unterton in der Stimme nach.

Yaku schluckte, nickte allerdings kurz. Er wusste, dass es nichts Gutes war, wenn er sich widersetzte, aber er wusste, was passieren konnte, wenn er dieses ‚Monster‘ in ihm nicht mehr kontrollieren könnte.

„Schade ... ich hatte gedacht, ich könnte dich dafür nutzen, diese Nervensägen, die dich mir wegnehmen wollten, auszulöschen“, hörte er Arukawas Stimme hinter sich, worauf Yaku seine Augen weitete.

„Was? Ich ... will nicht, dass ...“, murmelte Yaku und drehte sich zu ihm um, blickte seinen Meister geschockt an, „... du hast gesagt, du lässt sie in Ruhe, wenn ich bei dir bleibe und nicht mehr fliehe.“

„Es ist mir egal, was aus diesen Nervensägen wird, Kätzchen“, sagte Arukawa und trat zu Yaku, griff ihn an dem Anhänger und zog ihn ein Stück zu sich, starrte ihm in die Augen, „wenn du diese beiden nicht tötest, werde ich jemand anderen dafür finden.“ Danach schubste er Yaku zurück auf den Boden und wandte sich ab, um den Kellerraum zu verlassen.

Yaku schluckte, während er sich auf dem Boden aufstützte, seine Hände vor sich abgestützt, während seine Augen erschrocken auf seinem Meister lagen. Was sollte er nur tun, um Kuroo und Iwaizumi zu schützen?

„Nein ...“, flüsterte er vor sich hin, während sein Schweif in die Luft schwenkte, „lass ... sie in Ruhe!“ Seine Augen blitzten mit diesem goldenen Schein auf, bevor er aufsprang und seinen Meister von hinten ansprang, während aus seinen Fingern etwas hervorschoss, was wie lange Krallen aussah. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du ihnen etwas antust!“

Für diesen Moment wusste Yaku nicht einmal, was genau er tat, dass einzige, was er wusste, war, dass er Kuroo und Iwaizumi vor seinem Meister beschützen wollte. Er wollte sich nicht länger von ihm benutzen lassen.

Was er bemerkte, als er langsam verschnaufte, war, dass er den anderen mit seinen Krallen so durchstoßen hatte, dass dieser eine größere Blutlache hinterließ.

„Du ... wie kannst du deinen Meister so hintergehen, Morisuke?“, zischte Arukawa und hielt mit einer Hand Yaku am Handgelenk fest, während er sich mit der anderen auf dem Boden abstützte.

„Ich ... werde dir nicht mehr gehören“, sagte Yaku und seine Augen funkelten immer noch mit diesem goldenen Schein, „und ich werde niemanden mehr ... verletzen.“ Auch, wenn er wusste, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gab, niemanden mehr zu verletzen.

„Yaku!“

Bevor er sich selbst mit seinen Krallen töten könnte, blickte er erschrocken auf und starrte geradewegs in die dunklen Augen Kuroos, der auf der Kellertreppe stand und zu ihnen blickte.

„Tze ... eine dieser Nervensägen ist tatsächlich hier ...“, brummte Arukawa, während er grinste, „was ist, Kätzchen? Jetzt ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt, ihm zu zeigen, wer du wirklich bist.“

Yaku zuckte zusammen, als er spürte, wie Arukawa ihn losließ. Stattdessen sah er ihn mit einem mehr als hinterhältigen Grinsen an. „Kuroo ... was –“

„Yaku, komm mit uns! Schnell!“, fing Kuroo an, als er die Situation überblickte. Auch, wenn er für einen Moment erschrocken über das Aussehen des anderen war. Seine Augen leuchteten mit einem durchdringenden, goldenen Schimmer. Aus seinen Fingern erkannte man lange, scharfe Krallen, an denen noch etwas Blut hing. Während er kurz davor war, sich damit selbst zu treffen und zu töten.

„Nein“, sagte Yaku und schüttelte den Kopf, „ich bin nicht ... wie ihr. Wie irgendjemand bei Nekoma. Verschwinde von hier, Kuroo.“

„Ich gehe nicht ohne dich“, sagte Kuroo und sah ihn ernst an, ging langsam näher.

„Tetsuro“, sprach Yaku ernst aus und seine Augen richteten sich zu dem anderen, „bitte. Geh einfach.“

Kuroo stoppte und starrte den anderen an. Es war das erste Mal, dass Yaku ihn beim Vornamen genannt hatte und es fühlte sich in dem Moment viel zu gut an, als dass er sich bewegen konnte. „Ich habe gesagt, ich beschütze dich.“ Seine Stimme klang ruhig, während er den anderen anlächelte. „Damit meine ich, ich beschütze dich vor jedem. Auch vor dir selbst, wenn es sein muss, Morisuke.“

Erschrocken starrte Yaku in die Augen des anderen, lauschte ihm, während er spürte, wie ihm Tränen aus den Augen liefen. Er wollte ja bei ihm bleiben, aber er wusste, dass er etwas hatte, was er nicht so einfach kontrollieren konnte. Was war, wenn Kuroo ihn davor nicht schützen konnte? „Du ... weißt nicht, was du sagst, Kuroo.“

„Nein?“, fing Kuroo an und lächelte weiterhin, bewegte sich langsam auf Yaku zu, während er Arukawa ignorierte. Nach der Verletzung, die Yaku ihm zugefügt hatte, war er eh nicht in der Lage, ihm etwas anzutun. „Vielleicht. Aber ... ich kann dich nicht alleine lassen. Bitte ... Yaku.“ Er legte seine Arme langsam um den anderen und drückte ihn einfach nur an sich, ignorierte das Blut, was dadurch ebenfalls an ihm haften blieb.

„Kuroo ...“, flüsterte Yaku und schluchzte nun einfach, während er sich langsam beruhigte und diese Krallen verschwinden ließ, sich stattdessen einfach nur an dem anderen festklammerte, „... ich liebe dich.“


	15. Chapter 15

Kuroo wusste nicht, wie lange er mit Yaku auf dem Boden des Kellers saß oder wann Oikawa und Iwaizumi sie von dort weggeholt hatten. Er hatte nur gemerkt, wie Yaku irgendwann erschöpft in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war.

Inzwischen befanden sie sich in Oikawas Wohnung, während Kuroo sich die ganze Zeit an Yakus Seite befand, während dieser einfach nur schlief. Das einzige, was er getan hatte, war, den anderen von dessen blutverschmierter Kleidung zu befreien und ein paar Reste des Bluts, was an seinem Körper haftete, wegzuwischen.

Danach hatte er selbst nur kurz geduscht und sich ein paar andere Klamotten angezogen, die er sich von Oikawa geliehen hatte, bevor er sich wieder neben Yaku auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett niedergelassen hatte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was genau passiert war, aber es interessierte ihn gerade auch nicht, was oder wer Yaku war. Für ihn war das zweitrangig. Er wollte einfach nur nie wieder ohne den anderen sein.

Er hätte nicht einmal damit gerechnet, dass Yaku ihm sagen würde, dass er ihn liebte. Aber es war der entscheidende Punkt, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, dass er gerade einfach nur mit ihm glücklich sein wollte und selbst wenn Arukawa nicht mehr wirklich eine Gefahr sein würde, es war vermutlich besser, wenn sie irgendwo ein neues Leben anfangen konnten, wo Yaku nicht daran erinnert wurde. Außerdem konnten sie nicht sicher sein, ob er wirklich von Yaku getötet wurde.

Als Oikawa und Iwaizumi sie dort rausgeholt hatten, damit sie das Gelände verlassen konnten, war der andere bewusstlos gewesen – aber nicht tot. Kuroo hatte irgendwie so ein Gefühl, dass er es überlebt hatte. Aber in gewisserweise wäre er auch froh, wenn Yaku ihn nicht getötet hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass Yaku jemanden tötete. Egal, wer es war und wie verdient derjenige es hatte.

Das Klopfen an der Zimmertür brachte Kuroo dazu, aufzusehen und zur Seite zu blicken, als Oikawa die Tür öffnete und seinen Kopf durch den kleinen Spalt schob. „Kuroo? Willst du nicht was essen?“

Kuroo schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah wieder zu Yaku herüber: „Nein.“ Er wusste eh nicht, ob er gerade etwas essen konnte, wenn er nicht wusste, wie es Yaku ging.

„Irgendeine Veränderung bei Yakkun?“, fragte Oikawa nach, während er sich vorsichtig in den Raum schob und die Tür hinter sich zuschob.

„Nein“, entgegnete Kuroo und seufzte, strich Yaku ein wenig über dessen Katzenohren, „... Oikawa?“

„Hm?“, machte dieser und sah nachdenklich zu dem anderen.

„Kannst du Nekomata-san sagen, dass ich mich entschieden habe, bei Yaku zu bleiben?“, fing Kuroo ruhig an, während er seine Augen nicht von dem anderen nahm, „wir sollten hier weg. Egal, ob er noch lebt oder nicht.“

„Kann ich“, entgegnete Oikawa ruhig zurück, während seine Augen auf Yaku ruhten, „... ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir Yakkun so wiedersehen. Nein, ich wollte es nicht so.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Kuroo und seufzte, musterte einen Moment das schlafende Gesicht Yakus, „... ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn anders kennengelernt.“

Oikawa nickte ein wenig, ohne noch etwas dazu zu sagen, während er sich langsam wieder umdrehte, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Erst in der geöffneten Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen: „Sobald Yakkun wach ist, kannst du euer Essen ja holen. Aber erhol dich auch etwas, Kuroo.“ Danach trat er aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ließ die beiden wieder alleine, bevor er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Esszimmer zu machen.

–*–

Die nächsten beiden Tage bemerkte Kuroo keine Veränderung bei dem anderen und langsam machte er sich doch mehr Sorgen. Auch, wenn er gesehen hatte, was Yaku getan hatte, was er wirklich war, er hatte keine schlimmeren Verletzungen davongetragen. Zumindest nicht körperlich.

Das Einzige, was er selbst in der Zeit zu sich nahm, war ab und an was zu trinken, ansonsten beobachtete Kuroo einfach nur die schlafende Gestalt des Kleineren. „Yaku ...“

Ein wenig verschwommen öffnete Yaku einen kleinen Spalt seine Augen, blinzelte einen längeren Moment, bis er Kuroo neben sich erkannte. Oder eher dessen zu wilde Frisur. „Kuroo ...?“

Überrascht blickte Kuroo zur Seite und bemerkte Yakus etwas benebelten Blick, während er sich einen Arm über die Stirn legte und langsam seine Augen wieder schloss. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Kuroos Lippen: „Du bist wach, Yaku.“

„Hmm“, machte Yaku, ohne seine Augen ein weiteres Mal zu öffnen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich noch zu erschöpft. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er Arukawa angegriffen hatte und das Kuroo bei ihm aufgetaucht war. Aber der Rest verschwamm irgendwie in seinen Erinnerungen. „Ist ... Arukawa ...?“

Kuroo seufzte kurz, während er ihn musterte: „Wissen wir nicht. Aber du bist in Sicherheit.“ Er strich dem anderen über die Katzenohren, während er einfach nur lächelte. „Magst du was essen?“

Yaku öffnete seine Augen wieder und gab ein kurzes „hm“, von sich, während er Kuroo ein wenig verwirrt ansah, „wo sind wir?“

Kuroo nickte und zog seine Hand zurück, stand langsam auf: „Bleib hier, ich hole dir was.“ Er durchquerte das Zimmer, griff nach der Türklinke und sah dann noch einmal zu Yaku zurück. „Wir sind bei Oikawa und Kageyama. Oikawa war es auch, der mir gesagt hat, dass irgendwas passiert sein muss.“ Nach dem Satz öffnete er die Tür und machte sich erst einmal auf den Weg in die Küche, um ihnen was zum Essen zu holen. Um alles andere konnten sie sich auch noch später kümmern.


	16. Chapter 16

Den Rest des Abends und die nächste Nacht war es friedlich und Kuroo beobachtete ein wenig Yaku, wie er sich ruhig an ihn gekuschelt hatte und friedlich schlief.

Er selbst bekam die Nacht nur zwischendurch mal ein paar Stunden Schlaf, aber irgendwie war er auch zu aufgewühlt, als dass er schlafen konnte. Außerdem war er einfach nur froh, dass er Yaku so bei sich haben konnte und dieser scheinbar wirklich normal schlafen konnte.

Der Sonnenaufgang am nächsten Morgen brachte Kuroo dazu, sich ein wenig über die Augen zu reiben, während er mit einem Arm Yaku weiterhin an sich drückte.

Es war noch zu still, als das schon irgendwer wach war, so dass er sich keinerlei Gedanken darum machte.

Erst das plötzliche Klingeln an der Tür ein wenig später ließ Kuroo aufhorchen. Da er allerdings immer noch viel zu sehr von Yaku festgehalten wurde, konnte er gerade nicht wirklich etwas deswegen tun.

Seine Ohren zuckten nur, als er den Geräuschen außerhalb des Zimmers lauschte und den Schritten, die sich auf die Wohnungstür zubewegten.

„Mh ... was ist los?“, kam es leise von Yaku, während er ein wenig verschlafen aufblickte, sich allerdings ansonsten nicht von Kuroo entfernte.

„Ist bestimmt alles gut, Yaku, schlaf noch was“, entgegnete Kuroo ruhig und strich ihm mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Schläfst du nicht, Kuroo?“, fragte Yaku leise nach, drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er den anderen ansehen konnte, nebenbei diesen aber weiterhin auf Kuroos Brust gebettet habend.

„Hm, du brauchst vermutlich mehr Schlaf, nicht, Yaku?“, erwiderte Kuroo und ignorierte etwas, dass er vermutlich die Nacht über nur so zwischendurch mal zwei bis drei Stunden geschlafen hatte.

Yaku sah ihn von unten herauf an. „Ich bin eigentlich wach ...“, murmelte er schließlich, „was machen wir jetzt eigentlich?“

Kuroo musterte ihn, stützte sich etwas nach hinten auf einem Arm ab, um ein wenig besser aufzusitzen, während er seinen anderen Arm noch um Yaku geschlungen hielt. „Sobald du fit bist, werden wir sehen, dass wir irgendwo weit weg von hier hinkommen. Damit du nicht dran erinnert wirst ... oder dich doch jemand findet.“

Yaku schluckte etwas, während er doch etwas hochrutschte und sich über Kuroo beugte, ihm entgegensah und seinen Schweif baumeln ließ. „Arukawa-san lebt noch, oder?“

Für einen Moment sah Kuroo den anderen nur an, musterte Yaku und blickte ihm in die braunen Augen. Blickte auf dessen Oberkörper, der momentan in einem zu großen T-Shirt steckte, während sein Schweif ein wenig von einer Seite zur anderen schwenkte. „Das wissen wir nicht.“

Yaku zuckte zusammen und fuhr zu seinem Hals, an dem sich vorher dieses Halsband befunden hatte. Er wusste nicht, wann oder wer es ihm abgenommen hatte. Vermutlich Kuroo, nachdem er ihn dort rausgeholt hatte. „Warum hast du mich aufgehalten, Kuroo?“, flüsterte er dann und blickte den anderen direkt an, „warum hast du verhindert, dass ich sterben kann? Warum?!“

Kuroos Augen weiteten sich einen Moment, während er Yaku zuhörte und ihn so über sich knien sah, ihm direkt in die Augen blickte, die nun wieder ein wenig golden funkelten. Wenn auch nicht so sehr, wie damals.

Nur langsam lächelte Kuroo und ließ seine Hände zu den Wangen des Kleineren gleiten, strich ihm darüber und zog ihn einfach zu sich, beugte sich ein Stück nach oben, um ihm entgegenzukommen. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, stoppte Kuroo. „Ich liebe dich, Morisuke.“ Daraufhin überbrückte er die letzte Distanz und küsste Yaku einfach.

Erschrocken starrte Yaku den anderen an, während er es einfach nur versuchte, zu realisieren, was Kuroo ihm gesagt hatte. Was er tat. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich dem Kuss hingeben konnte und sich entspannte.

Dennoch fühlte es sich einfach zu gut an, als dass er dieses Gefühl noch einmal missen wollte, was er bei Kuroo fühlte.

Als er merkte, wie sich Kuroo von ihm zurückzog, blinzelte Yaku ein wenig, bevor sich nun doch ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte: „Ich liebe dich auch, Tetsuro.“ Danach ließ er sich einfach wieder auf den anderen sinken und kuschelte sich an Kuroo. „Bitte ... bleib bei mir ...“

„Das werde ich, ganz egal, wohin, ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen“, entgegnete Kuroo leise zurück, während er seine Hand durch Yakus Haare und über dessen Katzenohren streichen ließ.

Während sie zusammenlagen, blinzelte Kuroo kurz darauf, da er gemerkt hatte, wie jemand dabei war, die Zimmertür zu öffnen.

„Ihr müsst los. So schnell ihr könnt“, sah Kageyama zu den beiden, während er die Tür geöffnet hatte, ein wenig überrascht über das Bild blinzelte, es aber als unwichtig abtat, „Shibayama empfängt euch mit den wichtigsten Dokumenten am Flughafen und erklärt euch alles Weitere dort.“

Irritiert sah Kuroo ihn an, während er Yaku weiterhin in seinen Armen hielt: „Was ist passiert?“ Hatte das damit zu tun, dass sie vorhin jemand wachgeklingelt hatte?

„Wenn du ihn schützen willst, dann beeilt euch und zieht euch an“, sagte Kageyama und sah ernst zurück, stellte daraufhin eine Tasche neben ihnen ab, „wir kümmern uns um alles andere und Iwaizumi-san fährt euch zum Flughafen.“

Yaku sah ein wenig verwirrt zur Seite, bevor er zu Kuroo blickte. Er konnte sich irgendwie denken, worum es ging und er wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass noch mehr in diese Sache mit reingezogen wurden.

Kuroo musterte ihn und lächelte einfach nur: „Komm. Es wird alles gut und wenn wir erst einmal aus dem Land sind, wird er dich nicht so schnell finden.“ Er würde Yaku beschützen, ganz egal, was es bedeutete und ganz egal, wo sie deswegen hinmussten. Solange sein Freund dann glücklich leben konnte, würde er alles für ihn tun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß.  
> Das Ende schreit geradezu nach einer Fortsetzung. *hust*
> 
> Aber ich glaube, als nächstes setze ich mich erst an ein paar Sidestorys hierzu ^^
> 
> Ich weiß übrigens noch nicht, was ...
> 
> **Pläne gerade:**  
>  \- Kuroo & Kenma (Vergangenheit)  
> \- Kenma x ?? (tjaaa, wer ist es, mit dem Kenma ausgehen will? ;3)  
> \- Iwaizumi & Oikawa & Yaku (Vergangenheit)  
> \- Kageyama x Oikawa  
> \- irgendwas ganz anderes~ ;3

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on Twitter ;3](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
